The Forgotten God
by BuffaloFiction
Summary: Some people wake up to the birds chirping. Some people wake up to their alarm. Some are woken by their siblings and close friends. With all this and more, there is one exception. There resides one who woke up not to birds nor friends and siblings but to a blinding light. He awoke to a slight breeze. With time the breeze's pace picked rapidly. That was when he noticed he was falling
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and though the first chapter is a little short there will be more lengthened chapters after this. My first chapter is meant to be more of a prologue rather than a full chapter. So with that I hope you enjoy my story and continue to read it though it is entirely up to you to disregard it and forget it was even a thing. Though I would like it if you gave it shot before judging it, if not for me then for all the non-existing blue buffaloes that are trying to make a living within the wilderness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The forgotten god**

Chapter 1 - the fall

I awoke to an odd sight. All around was white as bright as the most pure and unresting light. I closed my eyes instantly before I became blinded by the light. My eyelids felt like they were burning fires hotter than even the sun. Once they started to cool down I slowly began to open my eyes again. After my eyes adjusted I looked in every possible direction to confirm my circumstances. As I was looking around I noticed some color under me quickly fading in. A few seconds pass and I start to get a better visual of the color when I notice I was getting closer to it. With some theories spawning in my head I came to a realization, I , was falling. Even worse, I was falling from the sky. Immediately I began to panic and tried to understand exactly how I got into this situation. Sadly, no information came to me and I was left flailing my arms and legs as I could not stop the panic surging through me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Man Who Fell

**To all those who have stayed along for the ride I give you a moment of silence to fill my gratitude... OKAY, moment's over. Not trying to be mean or anything just can't be quiet for long. Sometimes you just can't hold in those feelings of giddiness. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production Forgotten God**

* * *

The Forgotten God

Chapter 2\- The Man Who Fell

* * *

**(The Kid Who Fell From The Sky POV)**

The first thing I thought was how I could possibly stop myself from falling. Unfortunately there was nothing I could grab to hold like my life depended on it, which it did. I mentally punched myself for thinking there would be something floating in the sky. Well it could not hurt to have some hope. Though it would make my day if a plane were just conveniently flying by. Or would it be morning? Well considering I suddenly woke up in the air, such details did not need to be looked into. Though that did not mean it did not irritate me greatly.

During my little debate I failed to notice how close I was getting to the ground. Once I realized I went right back to panicking. I even started to flail my body more than before.

I began to lose it. Even if I could not do as much now than before, I still had a calm mindset and was calculating everything around me. Now it was as if I was forgetting everything I saw during my dreadful fall. I forgot the blinding light and also the painful experience my eyes had in exposure to the light.

All of my attention was directed to what I assumed to be my eminent demise. Then a thought came to me. If I was going to die by impact to the ground then I was going to do it in the coolest fashion. I was planning on diving to the ground with my body like a plank and one fist pointing downward. In reality, I ended up doing multiple unnecessary flips until I was facing with my back being what would hit the ground first. I tried to shift my body but it came with no success. So I finally decided to let fate guide me to what ever comes after life. I chuckled as I thought of reincarnation and saw myself as many different beings.

As I was fully welcoming death I slowly became insane. The laugh that came out of my mouth was loud enough it could shake the Earth. At this time I treated my situation as a roller coaster ride.

"Wwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

I was cut short as I finally hit the ground. I had created a rather large crater around my body. I expected to die on impact but instead I survived and was in a LOT of pain. Like it was so unbearable that I felt like it would have been better to have died.

I tried to move my limbs but to no avail. It was like my body was fused with the Earth as I could not move a single muscle. Though I could move my eyes. When I looked to one side I saw a huge castle and when I looked to the other I saw some ship flying towards me. I would have believed that it came specifically for me but the ship landed next to me facing the giant castle. Next thing I knew people spewed out of the ship's door with an awe look in eyes towards the castle. After what seemed like fifteen minutes staring at the structure they looked in my direction. They ran up to me with quizzical and worried expressions. I could barely catch what they were saying but I could guess it was whether I was okay and if I needed help. Before I could even try to offer a response, I felt something pulling my arm which was a surprise since at this point it just felt numb. When I looked over I saw a tall girl with really long blonde hair with a few curls in it wearing very skimpy brown clothes. Next to her was a shorter girl with black hair with a crimson lining and wearing black and red clothes followed by a long cape around her neck. From the look of the two the blonde was giving the other orders and apparently it was to help me up as I felt my other arm being tugged at.

"Wow, he's really stuck in there, how's your side going Ruby?" The blonde said as she let go of his arm.

The now known Ruby let go of my other arm. "No better than yours, should we get a teacher Yang?"

As if on cue, a man with grey hair and glasses holding a mug walked up. Though he walked slowly it looked like his eyes were observing everything a mile a minute. He stopped right in front of the two girls nearly scaring them to death as they jumped in fright.

"H-headmaster Ozpin, w-when did you g-get there?" Ruby said clearly exasperated.

"Since right before he crashed" Ozpin said while pointing straight at me.

There was a confused look on both of the girl's faces. They paused for a moment before they spoke again and in unison. "Crashed?"

A smirk appeared on his face before he gave a response. "I looked out a window I was passing by and saw a small speck in the sky. It made me curious so I continued to observe it until I noticed it was moving. By then I used my scroll to get a better view and realized it was a person. After identifying I rushed over only to see him crash. "

The two girls analyzed this and their expressions went from scared to what seemed to be a mix of concern and curiosity. Then they went back to trying to pull me out but got no further than before. I tried to help by trying to stand. Once I moved I felt a wave a pain hit me again and by instinct I shouted. "Ouch!"

Yang and Ruby jumped back at the unexpected sound. They stared at me for a minute before they spoke to me. "Are you conscious?" Ruby asked as if she really did not think I survived the fall.

"Of course ... I ... am, now please ... tell … me ... where I am" I was only just able to voice the words but they came out no louder than a whisper. I assumed they understood since they stopped pulling my arms and began to answer me before they were interrupted by Ozpin.

"Mister, you have found yourself crash landing unto my school's campus and made quite the mess might I add. "

Though the words were said with hatred they were betrayed by the smile on his face. I raised my brow at this- well I think I did despite not having any feeling in my body. I wondered what the man was thinking and continued to stare at him. For some reason I suddenly felt angry when I looked at him. His smile completely hinted that he was planning something. I was even more confused to seen him push a few buttons on his scroll and stroll off. Not long after that another figure appeared in front of the three teens. He had hair like a lapis lazuli gem and eyes white as snow. He stood at what seemed to be seven feet tall. Wearing light leather clothes with heavy black armor with blue and silver linings. The armor covered his chest and went from his elbows and knees down. After assessing the situation he walked right by Yang and Ruby not giving them much thought and stood at my little crash site. Without a word he grabbed my stuck body and was slowly pulling me until a dark blue veil covered him. Then the I was pulled out of the rubble with so much force I was thrown back in the air. Yang and Ruby immediately went into a catching position. They moved slightly to retrieve me without any more injuries coming upon myself. Luckily Yang was in the perfect spot and caught me before I had hit the ground for the second time. Seeing Yang catch me put the stranger at ease and walked away from the scene knowing he only did what was asked of him. Upon his departure, Yang put the me down with caution and slung one of my arms around her neck. She then proceeded to head to the infirmary basically leaving the other to twirl around in circle as she flew by her in a hurry. With the little vigor I had left I could have sworn I heard an explosion in the distance but dismissed it. After everything I went through, I was in no mood to get tangled up in anymore, well, events. Instead I decided to let myself to be consumed by the darkness that follows sleep. Or rather unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Encounters (part 1)

**ALERT...Incoming tsundere..."It's not like I want to be read or anything" **

**hello everyone it's your good pal thebluebuffalo and since my story almost has 200 views I thought I might as well service you with a tsundere line. Well, even if I had only a few views I still would have thrown that out. Like who doesn't like a tsundere? Trick question the answer is always yes and if you think otherwise then leave, just get in a wagon and roll away. **

**On another note I thank you all for reading my story and hope you continue to do so. I also welcome any thoughts or comments on how I can improve my story. All help is appreciated. Oh and before I leave you I would like to know if anyone has ever witnessed a tsundere in real life because I have yet to find one. And with that I hope you enjoy my story, tschüss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 3\- Encounters (Part 1)

* * *

**(Ruby POV)**

After going through an explosion and receiving a lecture for it, today was starting to be a bad day. Though I did make a friend along the way named Jaune Arc. He seemed really nice and would make funny remarks every now then. It was also very easy to make conversation with him forgetting that he acts a bit awkward at times, but then again so do I.

When a silence followed after he discussed his little episode of vomiting on the ship I decided to end it. I reached behind my back and grabbed my 'baby'. "So, well I got this thing." At that moment my baby transformed a small compacted piece of machinery to a large and deadly scythe that was the same black and red as my clothes. As it hit the ground Jaune yelped and jumped aback completely not expecting the weapon's arrival.

"Um, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he kept a small distance.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune paused trying to figure out the words that came out of her mouth and asked "a what?"

"It's also a gun" Ruby stated while loading her weapon.

Jaune merely responded with "oh that cool."

Ruby noticed the sword strapped to his waist and being the weapon manic that she is she just had to ask. "So what do you have?"

After pulling his sword out of its sheathe, Jaune exclaimed "well, I got this sword." Ruby just oohed in response. Then Jaune grabbed his sheath which shifted into a large shield. "And I got this shield."

After observing his weapon I just could not see them as being anything other than the normal. Leading to me not being able to hold back the next question as I thought of all the possible mechanisms. "What do they do?"

"When I don't feel like carrying my shield I can just turn it back into a sheath." Jaune replied.

I saw a flaw in his description and decided to point it out. "But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune just slumped his shoulders and said "yeah."

After a little walking I finally looked at my surroundings. Apparently at some point we strayed off the right path. Getting lost was not on my addenda, and there was no way I was going to get lost and miss the opening ceremony for all the new students. So I thought I might as well check and see if Jaune knew anything.

"Hey Jaune, Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you."

All I could do was sigh at his comment and continue walking. I giggled and laughed a few times at Jaune as he questioned whether there were a directory or noticeable landmark nearby. I started laughing so much that I did not notice a figure walk up from behind us. We almost jumped out of our skin as we heard the sound of a very deep and icy voice. "Are you lost?"

I would have jumped into Jaune's arms if not for him jumping into mine. Then I slowly turned to face the figure and dropped Jaune when I locked eyes with him. While Jaune probably had a look of confusion on his face, I could tell that I had a look of realization upon mine.

"You're the guy that pulled the kid who fell from the sky out of the ground." I said while pointing my index finger at him.

Once I was done talking Jaune finally picked himself from the ground with an even more questioning look. "Someone fell from the sky?"

I was about to answer this but I was quickly interrupted by the almost forgotten man.

"Since I extremely hate it when I am being ignored I am going to stop you from starting a new conversation with this kid. Then I am going to guide you to the academy's opening ceremony as you two are just wandering around like lost puppies. Not to mention it's on the way to the infirmiry and Ozpin told me to gather any first years that I find and send them to the ceremony." The man said in an almost monotone voice as if he was reluctant to follow Professor Ozpin's orders.

Then the man began walking to his destination. Jaune and I soon followed suit.

It soon became a little awkward with the coming silence so I decided to liven up the atmosphere by asking a simple question. "So what's your name?"

The man only tilted his head a little and said "Jarvis Langsten."

"Well hello Jarvis my name is Ruby Rose and this is Jaune Arc." I said as I motioned my hand from myself to Jaune. I then held out my hand in an attempt to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you."

Jarvis just stared at my hand like shaking hands was a foreign concept to him. Within seconds he continued his walk without giving the red-headed girl a second thought.

'How rude' I thought to myself. 'He could have at least nodded at me so I don't feel like an idiot for just trying give a greeting.'

Then I noticed how far Jarvis had actually walked and it was pretty far. Like one second he was in front of me and then the next he was about twenty feet away. It was so hard to keep up with him so I had to grab Jaune's arm and sprint at full power.

Thankfully I was able to catch up with him but it probably because he stopped at some point. When I arrived to Jarvis' side it toke me a few seconds to see the abnormally large doors in front of us. They looked like they weighed a ton. Though Jarvis opened the doors as if it was no trouble at all. Right when we walked in I heard a shout among the crowd of new students.

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot."

I looked in the direction of the shout and saw it was just was my big sister Yang. I turned two the two boys to tell them that I had to go.

"That's my sister calling me, I guess I'll see you later."

I then headed for my sister leaving Jaune and Jarvis to their business.

* * *

**(Jarvis POV)**

Upon Ruby's dismissal, Jaune started to leave as well mumbling something to himself. All I heard was something about perky girls. I decided to leave it and head for my original objective. Getting to the infirmary.

On my way out I noticed a red-headed Spartan like character staring at Jaune. I decided to leave it as well as it was none of my business.

I pulled out my scroll to check the time since I had to arrive at the infirmary at one and surprisingly saw it was 12:40.

I dashed at top speed so I would not be late. Being late was not an option as this was a task given to me by Professor Ozpin. With all the debts I owe him I set myself on helping him out whenever I could. Scratching the fact that he said it was fine and I did not have to do so much.

Somehow I made it to a certain door in the infirmary with no name on it, just the room number with just a minute to spare.

I slowly opened the door so as not to wake up the sleeping kid. Though I stopped in my tracks as I saw the kid sleeping in the most odd maner. He was standing on his head while leaning on the wall that his bed was against. Approaching him cautiously I Went for putting him back into the right position.

Okay putting in a normal position was not the hard part, the hard was keeping him in said position. It started getting me agitated and instead of putting him back I just held him in place. I felt relieved as he stopped moving in his sleep then I let go of him. Bad mistake. This time he was rolling. And when I say rolling I mean barreling around the room hiting every single wall multiple times. I tried to pin him again but ended with getting headbutted. Man that hurt, it was like getting hit by a boulder. Then I fell unconcious But before I did I saw a tall man with grey hair and a green suit. Ozpin.

"Well this is a interesting situation."


	4. Chapter 4 Encounters (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 4\- Encounters (Part 2)

* * *

**(Ozpin POV)**

When I was opening the door I was expecting to see Jarvis siting while waiting upon my arrival and the sleeping kid to be well, sleeping. Instead I found Jarvis knocked out on the floor with the sleeping kid rolling around the room at his side and bumping into him every now and then. And what surprised me most of all would be how the kid was spinning at a frightening speed. There was just no way he could be sleeping while doing this, no one could.

Then suddenly the kid spun toward the doorframe only to meet the door as it was slammed closed.

I had to somehow think of a solution to this situation as quick as I could. If his spins were strong enough to knock out Jarvis then it would not be as much trouble to do the same to me. So I decided to ask for some assistance. I grabbed my scroll and clicked a few buttons and let my announcement sound through the school.

"Attention will Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long please come to Infirmary room number six."

It took the two sisters about fifteen minutes to arrive. The two stood in front of me with the most quizzical look in their eyes as I began to explain the situation.

"I understand that you two are wondering exactly why I called you down here."

They just nodded in agreement.

"To tell you the truth I need your help in containing a person of interest-a person I believe you know."

I could see their brows furrow as they heard my cryptic words. To solve their unanswered question I just simply opened the door to my side and took a few steps back so they could see inside and just in case the kid inside did not roll into me. Thankfully the kid stopped rolling once he was back on his bed and ended up upside down against one of the walls. With caution I walked into the room and headed for the sleeping kid. The two girls followed behind and finally realized who the kid was. He was the kid who fell from the sky clothed in nothing less than a white t-shirt and baggy pitch black jeans.

"AH! HE'S THE-" I interrupted Ruby before she could wake the boy up with a slight shhhhhhh.

Then there was a low groan. Though it did not come from the upside down kid but rather right behind them. Somehow I completely overlooked the fact that Jarvis was also in the room. A few mutters were heard as the dark blue knight rose from the floor. He did not open his eyes until he was standing straight and when he did it was like his white eyes were shining brighter than the moon set in the sky. Then he spoke.

"How long was I out?"

There was a long pause that was broken by myself giving him an answer. "Seeing how I told you to get here at one I estimate it has been a little over half an hour."

"Wow, it feels like I've been sleeping hours on end and wasn't expecting it to not be even an hour."

"Well since you are now awake I would like to ask if you could help me waking up the other sleeping participant."

"You mean him." Jarvis said pointing at the kid. "He knocked me out just by head-butting me and asleep might I add and you want ME to wake him up, yeah, you can count me out." Jarvis then left the room without another word.

Once again another pause rose and this time it was not broken by me as Yang spoke after she fake coughed. "*cough* So, What do we do with him."

In response I walked up to him and flicked him on the forehead. Somehow out of all he did to himself while sleeping, me flicking him was what broke the camel's back. He instantly bolted awake and fell face first. When he picked himself up I saw a gleam of curiosity in his neon orange eyes as he skimmed over the only other people in the room.

* * *

**(The Kid Who Fell From The Sky POV)**

"Question. Who are you three? Do either of you know how I got here? Oh and now that that comes up, where is here? Am I somewhere I shouldn't be? Or somewhere I should be? And do you know where I could get something to eat? Preferably something cold and easy to eat-forget what I asked i'm actually in the mood for a drink, where could I get one? Hmm yes you with the extra long blonde hair do you have an answer for my question, well after replaying what I said I asked more than one so do you have any possible answers to my questions blonde?"

"Yes, I have an answer." Then Yang leaned in close and sucker-punched the kid with full force. "STOP ASKING SO MUCH QUESTIONS." She yelled eyes turned red and hair on fire.

I got back up with a new found willpower as my body really wanted to stay on the ground. Though I would not let it as for some reason I could not help myself from messing with the girl. "How about one more, does it count as a pun if I said you are so hot that you are on fire or would that count as me just being literal?"

Yang would have beaten him to a pulp if not for her sister who was quiet up till now restraining her. It was at this moment that Professor Ozpin intervened.

"Is it right to say such things to the one who brought you here in the first place to heal your injuries?"

The kid retorted with "Well she did just hit me with a very dynamic punch a few seconds ago so I believe we were given a clean slate."

I then heard a loud bang and saw Yang was only inches away about to plant her fist in my face. So I did the reasonable thing and twisted my body so she went right by me and shouted "TORO!" upon ending the twist. Well, it felt it was the reasonable thing to do. Though I could tell I was just adding oil to the fire.

Yang stood up from where she crashed and when she locked eyes with me I saw that her fire dissipated and her enraged expression was replaced by a mischievous one. She strolled toward me with a little bounce in her step and held out her hand. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?"

I hesitated before I took her hand with my own and answered her quickly. "I agree, hello, and I, don't know?"

With a half smile I shook her hand only for my smile to fall as hers went up. It was to late for me to react so I just let the pain in my hand to rise. And for a girl she had a monster grip. I had nearly no feeling in my had with the exception of a dim sting around my knuckles.

"I see your mad and all but put yourself in my shoes... wait i'm not wearing shoes. Anyway, I have no recollection of who I am and where I am so could you cut me some slack. Please?"

At this Yang finally calmed down despite still being clearly agitated. And instead of giving me any reassuring words that she would not hit me again she strode over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, first, lets figure out what to call you then we can explain where you are."

I beamed at her words thinking of all the names I could pick. Surprisingly it was really hard and I thought I might as well ask the others for any suggestions. "You guys got any ideas?"

In a flash of red rose petals, Ruby appeared between Yang and I. "How about Plummet?"

Everyone dis-including Ruby and Professor Ozpin looked at Ruby in puzzlement.

"Plummet?"

"Since he fell from the sky at an alarming rate I just thought of calling him something like plunge or plummet but if you don't like it you don't have to use it."

I liked the idea so I spoke up "Not bad but how about we call me descender, it's easy to say and it would make a good alias for until I get my hands on a book of names."

"Until then" I put my arms around Yang's and Ruby's necks. "Answer my question regarding my current whereabouts by giving me a grand tour."

I hauled them out the door not giving a chance to reply and headed for the outside to get a visual. Before I left I heard Ozpin let a chuckle escape him and just caught him saying "An interesting situation brought forth an interesting individual."

* * *

**(Descender POV)**

I fell to my knees. With what was in front of me I just could not comprehend with my small amount of knowledge. Excusing the fact that I had amnesia.

I put my hands together in a praying manner. Hoping that the view I was witnessing would never be forgotten.

"Is all that really necessary?"

I turned around to see that the voice came from Ruby who was standing right next to her sister.

"Necessary? No. Being dramatic over the flawless architecture to humor myself. Yes."

"Well, can you stop pretending to be dramatic and get up so we can finish this tour that you forced us into giving?" Yang asked clearly unamused.

"Fine, as long as I am still allowed to humor myself in different ways."

"No."

"Oh come on Yang don't be such a party pooper. To think that I thought of you as the trickster type." This caught her attention.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't involve me and my sister or putting anyone in harms way you can do what you want."

"Well, that narrows it down. Half of what I was thinking was based on pulling pranks on you two but I guess i'll have to resist the urge. By the way, where are we going?"

Yang was about to say something before she was interrupted by Ruby. "Since we went everywhere we're allowed to go, seeing as we are first years we will be going to the ballroom as per Professor Goodwitch's instructions."

"Who's Professor Goodwitch?"

"A teacher at Beacon Academy and assistant to Headmaster Ozpin. She's also a full fledged huntress."

"Another question, what's a huntress?"

Before Ruby answered she sighed. "You know, it's hard to tell sometimes that you have amnesia from the way you talk." She took in a large amount of air indicating she was about to get into a long explanation. "A huntress is a female hunter and they live their lives protecting innocent lives from the evil creatures of grim who are animal like monsters who would never hesitate to attack us as they only see us as food."

I was astonished at how she managed to fit all she said into one sentence. Not to mention how she sounded like she had her fair share of experiences with the beasts. I took note of it and tried to change the topic.

"You guys wouldn't mind me asking yet another question?"

"You just did" Yang stated.

I just ignored her and asked "Will we be spending the night in the ballroom and if we are what am I supposed to do about pajamas?"

"Can't you just wear what you're already wearing?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm I guess I could but what should I do about sleeping arrangements? It's not like I fell from the sky with a pillow and blanket." I paused before I spoke again. "Then again I wasn't exactly fully concious so there could have been. Yang, did you see anything?"

"No."

"And with that all hope of me having a good nights sleep are gone. CURSE YOU GODS THAT CONTROL THE REALM OF DREAMS FOR RIDDING ME OF THE ONLY THINGS I COULD WISH TO HAVE AND FORCING ME TO SLEEP ON THE EVER SO COLD FLOOR!" We had made it to the ballroom and right away I threw myself to the ground before I did my yelling.

Yang kicked me in the back of the head for acting like-well me.

"Will you stop, Everyone's staring." Yang pointed out.

"Only if you give me your sleeping bag."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are such a kind hearted person that you would hand over a sleeping bag to someone you barely know so you don't become publicly humiliated."

Once I finished that sentence I was hit with something really soft. After inspecting it I found out it was a sleeping bag. Yang's sleeping bag. A smile of victory swept over my face as I saw a frustrated Yang drag Ruby away. I started singing in a high pitched voice 'I descended to victory~ I descended to victory~ I... descended... to... vic... tory~' I then began falling asleep while singing. No doubt making onlookers think i'm a weirdo. But who can help with that, I mean there is no reason to act differently than what you presume to be normal. And to me, normal just happens to be the polar opposite of what others think. If they want to complain to me about my behavior they can just suck it up and walk away. Or challenge me to a contest where the winner gives an unavoidable order. Either way, I just hope those who do not complain exist so I could make friends and have someone to trust to never rat me out when I pull any pranks. Hopefully I would find them soon as I already have thought up dozens of ideas on how to mess with my blonde and crimson haired acquaintances. Oh I could see it right now. Their looks of anguish slowly turning into that of complete and utter anger. And tomorrow will be the day to start it all.

* * *

**Wow, that was a hard one. Though I had fun with it I still had a hard time thinking of the right dialogue to put for my characters. Cheers to finally introducing my main OC. I don't know what you all think but I like his personality very much which is one of the many reasons I chose him be the main OC. I would list them but then I would be giving spoilers. And I don't plan on doing such unless you were my brain-storming buddy.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and like always I hope you continue to so. I still welcome any comments or helpful hints and even straight up cruel criticism. Thanks again and ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5 No GMOs here

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 5\- No GMOs here

* * *

**(Descender POV)**

I jolted awake as a high pitched voice rung around the room. Unfortunately waking me from a pleasant dream where I lived in a house with no gravity and everything was made out of bubble-wrap. It's truly a shame how someone cannot have the same dream twice.

I looked around the ballroom to see a red haired girl talking to a guy with short black spiky hair with one specific spike colored pink. She would pop from place to place like she was teleporting. Or she just so happened to have devoured so much sugar that she broke all logic and sees the world in a slowed down state. I really wish it was the latter.

As I was thinking so much on the subject I lost track of the girl. Dang, there goes candidate number one for my friend making conquest. Well, since she was in the ballroom she would have to be a first year at beacon academy. So I would probably see her again since I was planning on attending beacon. Though I have yet to discuss it with Professor Ozpin.

When I stood up I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see a very short girl with teal colored hair with violet highlights. She had sapphire eyes and on top of her head laid a pair of wolf ears. I was about to think of it as odd until I remembered Ruby and Yang telling me about beings who look akin to humans with the addition of animal-like features called faunas. And this particular faunas did not hide her heritage like he was told most did.

Her apparel consisted of simple clothes: a t-shirt, long sleeve jacket, and jeans. All of which dyed a bright blue. As for her protection she had a sleek metal armor covering her chest, shoulders, and legs. Her armor matched the teal of her hair completely.

Out of everything I observed the most interesting would be the small piece of metal that was floating behind her head. I was about to ask what it was but the girl spoke up.

"You are Descender, correct?"

"Well, that's the name I made for myself. More of a nickname really."

"It is pleasure to meet you. My name is Octavia Tala and I am here to deliver a package from Professor Ozpin to you."

The girl scooted to the side to reveal a cardboard box on a cart.

"I also have a message from the headmaster."

I tried opening the box in a rush because I was to curious to find out what it stored. "Go ahead and tell me as I open this fella up."

"Ozpin just wanted to inform you that as of today you are an official student at beacon."

In my mind there was a party being held with me as the main event. Outside my mind I barely showed emotion except for how perplexed I was at trying to open the impenetrable. Octavia must have saw this as she knelt down and cut the box with an oddly curved dagger.

"I thought all the students were told to leave their weapon in their locker. Are you trying to rebel against the system? If you are can I join the rebellion? Heck I just want to be a part of something."

"Can you just retrieve the contents of the box so I can leave?"

"Fine. I didn't want to join your rebellion anyway."

I opened the box surprised to see what was inside. The box was almost empty with there being only one object, a sword. The sword resembled a katana. The blade was about as long as me and its blade was pure black. It had no guard splitting the blade from the hilt. The sword all together weighed a lot more than I thought it would but not too heavy to be an inconvenience.

"Just a normal sword, was expecting there to be something more unique." Octavia said.

"It will be all I need."

"Your welcome and goodbye."

Octavia started walking away but stopped when she heard my words. "See you later miss wolf."

I felt a threatening presence come from her. "What did you call me?"

Disregarding the potential danger I continued. "Since your last name means wolf I thought I would call you that. No harm in giving others friendly nicknames."

She gazed at me with a glare that could cut daggers. I was getting the feeling that she did not like me. She looked like she was going to rip my head off. Luckily her scroll rang and she read whatever message she got and turned to walk away. But before she left she said "I take back what I said, it is was not a pleasure to meet you." Then she finally walked away leaving me frozen in fear with a hint a confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

I sheathed my new sword and put it in my locker for safe keeping. Didn't want to mess up my one and only weapon. Then I proceeded to the cafeteria hoping to get a good breakfast. It took a few minutes to pick what I wanted and I headed for the tables.

I saw the same girl from before who woke me up from my dream. I strolled over to the table holding her and her friend.

"Can I sit here?"

The girl did not give me so much as a glance and just continued her babbling. Her friend on the other hand nodded to me in a way to let me know I could.

It started getting awkward so I decided to attempt at making conversation. "So, do you two have names?"

The girl nearly screamed her name. "Nora Valkyrie"

The boy next to her said in a low tone. "Lie Ren"

"Hello Nora and Ren, my name is Descender. Don't ask why, it's a long story."

Nora looked at the clock and then back at me. "We got time."

I sighed knowing I would not be able to tell a full story as I have trouble remembering the whole falling episode. So I told them all I could about my short life story. Starting with when I woke up falling from the sky. To the point where I am currently telling the story. During my speech they would shift their expressions. They would ask questions that I would answer to the best of my ability.

After I was done talking Nora went into describing her last dream. It was interesting to say the least.

Ren saw I was not eating and asked why. I answered with "I recently did some research on random topics in the library and somehow came across genetically modified organisms. You could be eating them right now and you would never know."

"And you're mad about this?" Ren asked.

"In a way. I mean, what if I'm in the mood to eat GMOs. I will never be able to satisfy my cravings since the foods aren't labeled."

I could see Ren's brow raise in confusion. "That's an odd way of being mad."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't necessarily a complement."

"Doesn't mean I can't take it as one."

I was in the middle of drinking a bottle of water when Nora tried to force-feed me my food. In response I threw myself backwards out of my seat. Almost knocking myself into someone. I found out that that someone was Yang who was accompanied by Ruby. I cheered in my head. '_YES, reinforcements!'_ I jumped behind them using them as my human shields.

"Um, Descender, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Okay this May come as a shock to you but because of something I said there's now a girl trying to shove food down my throat despite me having the most kind and loving atmosphere."

No longer then when those words left my mouth both Yang and Ruby walked from my side to Nora's. "Betrayal" I shouted.

Yang winked at me and said "Oh Descender, it would only be betrayal if we were ever on the same side in the first place."

"Then we are at war." I said as I threw a pancake from a nearby tray at Yang. I saw it hit her but what my eyes were locked unto was the syrup that got in her hair. Yang's eyes became blood red and said in a low but terrifying tone. "You are going to die."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck spike up. She seemed just as scary as Octavia and just like with Octavia I disregarded it. I ran up to an unused table while grabbing every food in sight and flipped the table into a barricade. Then I shouted the two words that brought forth the coming chaos. "Food fight." I began throwing everything I had at Nora and Ren plus the two traitors. I noticed they flipped their table and copied my actions. Sooner or later everyone was involved and were launching food like snowballs during a snowball fight. The room was split into two groups. Since I did not feel like making names I called the sides this side and that side.

What was called a food fight eventually became a food war.

It was becoming too hectic, even for me. To escape I started crawling on the ground like I was under barbed wire. I made good distance before I was spotted by that side. A group of five ran up to me with a huge pot of spaghetti. Why is there always someone that just pops up? By doing a few barrel rolls I was able to maneuver my body so I could get back to my feet. Instead of running away I ran towards the group in a sprint taking them by surprise. When they were about to throw the pot I kicked the end of it making the group get covered in spaghetti. I then ran under one of the very few tables that were not flipped. As I hid I saw a figure already hiding under it. I would have never knew who it was if not for the red cape.

"Hey Ruby, enjoying yourself?"

"No, I just wanted to eat my cookies and now I am in the middle of a food fight."

"Look on the bright side, you were able to hide under a table before everything escalated."

"Yeah but how am I supposed to get out of the cafeteria without getting my clothes dirty?"

I pondered her question and decided to help her out. "You know what? I'll help you out, I'll be your shield but only if the next time you have cookies I can sit with you and have one."

"I don't know why you're trying to make a deal even though you're the sole reason this whole thing started. But since I don't really have any choice I will have to accept your offer."

I jumped in glee knocking the table over. "Saying I was the one who started it is debatable. There are many factors that made the situation. Anyway, lets go."

Ruby and I dashed for the doors. Though our movement did not go unnoticed as a bunch of students ran after us. They threw their food as we neared the doors. In an act of sacrifice I put my body between the food and Ruby. I regretted my action as I was pelted with a variety of foods. I looked at the crowd and for some reason they moved to the side. Then Yang strode to me with a grin. She crouched next to me so I could hear her talk.

"This would be where I pound your face in but seeing as how you took a dive for my sister i'll let you off the hook. Besides, it looks like you got what you deserved."

"I would thank you for your mercy but unfortunately I have to go see Ozpin and ask him for a change of clothes since these were the only ones I had."

I stood up and headed for Professor Ozpin's office. On the way I received looks from others suggesting they do not think being covered in food is cool. Can't blame them, being the covered one certainly did not feel cool.

I arrived at the office fairly quickly and opened the doors with ease. My presence was not even taken into account as Ozpin was in a heated discussion with Professor Goodwitch. "Ozpin how can you even think of enrolling a kid like him to beacon?"

"I see no problem."

"Well, I see many such as how he caused a food fight in the cafeteria making the largest mess I have ever seen."

When I heard her talk of my most recent behavior I spoke up revealing myself to the two. "Calling it a food fight is down-gradding it, it was war, a food war. Plus I think there is a lot to learn from this experience."

"Such as?" Goodwitch said with a cold tone.

"For starters there is the fact that by just one single action things like war can be created. There is also the fact that when one is in such a situation they should plan everything out to keep all casualties to a minimum. Lastly, one should be prepared to lay down their life for their comrades and take a bullet if need be."

"Those are some good points one can draw from your little display." Ozpin stated.

"Hey, just so you know I may have sparked the flames but I was not the one who created the discord."

"Then who is?"

"I accuse Nora Valkyrie for trying to force-feed me possible GMOs."

"Hmm, that's quite a unique accusation. Though you were still the one to turn the situation into a hostile one."

"Ha and you see where that got me." I said while gesturing to my attire.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a wardrobe of clothes to choose from would you?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and lowered it to reveal a smirk. "Coincidently, we do."

"Am I allowed entry or will there be an anvil to meet my face as I open the door?" I said with full sarcasm.

"There will most certainly not be an anvil but there will be a special individual awaiting you who frequently attends to the wardrobe."

I took his advice in kind and went for the exit. I gave a word of thanks when I was given directions on my way out. I grew curious of who I would meet in the wardrobe for the school's headmaster to call a special individual. No use chasing around the questions in my head as I would soon gain my answers. Hopefully the person won't be hard to handle like Yang and Octavia. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**I don't have much to say except did anyone enjoy the scene I made out of the few seconds of breakfast you get to see of Nora and Ren in the show. Sorry if I didn't get into enough detail this is my first fan fic after all there's no guarantee it will be the best. Though it's like they say, you can only get better. **

**By the way I wanted to know what I should do when "The Forgotten God" breaks 1000 views. Its almost there and all I thought of doing was giving shout-outs to my followers and favoritors if thats a word. Honesty I have come up with nothing. I would make some comedic trailers for my fan fic but I don't really have the equipment. So I am open to all ideas if any of even bother to I will put it under consideration.**

**Thanks to all those who are readying my fanfic and I hope you continue to do so. I welcome any pointers on how to advance my story.**

**Special shout-out to my grandmother who gave me the idea for the food fight and the whole thing with the GMOs. Oh and if any of you care my new baby sister was born yesterday. Or two days ago if I decide to upload this on friday mourning. Put in mind i'm finishing this on thursday night.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a FANTASTIC day. You will be hearing of me in the near future as I have become addicted to fanfiction in both reading and writing. Au Revoir! **


	6. Chapter 6 The wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 6\- The wardrobe

* * *

**(Jaune POV)**

I was roaming the halls wondering where the cafeteria was. Ever since I woke up I have been trying to find the cafeteria to settle my raging stomach. I turned corner after corner only to be lost in the many hallways of beacon. At one turn I bumped into someone. I said I was sorry and asked if he was okay. He just waved me away and glared at me. Though he was not looking at me as he had his sights on my sword

"A fellow sword-wielder, I would request a duel but I have somewhere to be."

It was then that I saw what the guy was wearing. It looked like he jumped into a dumpster and spent the night inside.

"I guess you're wondering about my appearance. Lets just say that breakfast did not agree with me."

"What's that supposed to mean, and where can I find the cafeteria? I have been looking for it the whole time." I asked.

The man tsked. "That's probably not a good idea considering what happened in there."

"What happened?"

The man's face grew a wide grin. "A war my friend, a war that cost many lives and brought many betrayals and will always be remembered."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"I guess the short version?"

"Are you sure? You said it like was a question."

"I'm s-sure "

"Okay then but before I start can you give me your name?"

"Jaune Arc"

"Hello Jaune Arc, My name is Descender, well it's my temporary name."

I thought on his words. Temporary name? This guy made less sence as conversation went on. And I just had to ask "Why Descender?"

The boy stared at me like I was a foreign creature. It started to irritate me as he kept staring. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"You're a first year right?"

I was shaken by the change in topic. "Yes"

The boy paused again. For some reason he began walking in circles mumbling some words. When he looked back at me he immediately dropped to the floor. Running to him I checked to see if he was okay. When I helped him up he said "That didn't jog your memory? Thought me falling again would perfectly describe the meaning of my nickname Descender." This time it was I my turn to stare at him. Then I remembered something Ruby said when we met that Jarvis guy. She said something about... hmm... that's right. She said that Jarvis was the guy who caught a person who fell from the sky. Could the same very person be the one in front of me now? It was really biting me.

"I'm guessing you're the guy who fell from the sky."

I saw a glint in Descender's eyes. "Cooooooorect."

Since the conversation was straying off topic I tried going back to what we were talking about. What happened in the cafeteria? Descender finally gave me the details. Though I could tell at some parts he exaggerated but I did not point it out as it made for a good story. The funny thing was, the whole event could have been avoided if he just either ate his food or never thrown that pancake at Yang. Sadly his flair for the dramatic would come with a price as he goes completely overboard. He made a food fight by just provoking Yang for crying out loud.

"Hey Jaune, can you help me with these directions?" Descender asked as he showed me a piece of paper with a map of the school. The map itself looked confusing but once you read the writings it is easy to understand. Since I had nothing better to do I guided him to his destination. Apparently he was heading to a place inside beacon called the wardrobe.

It didn't take us long to find the room. From the outside it seemed like any of the other rooms. On the inside however, lets just say that there was a large difference.

Regarding space, the room was probably the equivalent of the room where we gathered for the opening ceremony but doubled.

There were metal racks everywhere. Covered by dark purple curtains and glass casings for extra protection I would guess.

At the far end of the room there was what seemed to be a reception desk With starcases on each sides leading to a second floor. Undoubtly holding more racks.

We walked to the desk slowly. Mainly because I had to constantly grab Descender's arm when he would stop to gaze at the various plants littered around the room. Ranging from flowers in flowerpots to vines showcasing flowers of many colors. Someone who enjoyed looking at such a scenery would call it breath-taking. I on the other hand knew nothing about flowers and the such so I only kept my pace toward the desk.

When we got close to the desk I noticed there was someone sitting in the seat. Although the chair was facing the opposite way I could see the person's hands as they raised into a stretching manner. To make myself known I knocked on the desk's wood making a reverberating sound to fill the air. This caught the person in the chair's attention as the chair was spun to reveal a girl around my and Descender's age. She had ebony black hair that was so long it could rival Yang's. She had a pale complexion and had sage colored eye with one eye covered by an eyepatch which made me curious but I let it go. Her clothing consisted of what seemed to be for light movement. She wore a black t-shirt that was ripped in certain areas to decrease restriction. The same with her navy blue pants. She had straps on her arms and legs leading up to circular black bracelets with steel plates on the flat sides.

When she stood she appeared to be an average height. Not being too small for someone to bend down to look her in the eyes. And not too tall for someone to crane their head to lock eyes with her.

"And who are you two?" She asked.

Descender was the one to speak for the two of us. "My name is Descender and this is Jaune Arc."

A sign of recognizion came across her face showing she knew us, or at least one of us.

"Ah, Ozpin said you would be coming. He wasn't lying when he said you were in need of a new outfit."

Descender put his hands up and slumped his shoulders. "What can you do? If you start a food fight you can't expect to come out clean. I'm the prime example."

"Well, you are free to browse the wardrobe for something to wear and if you need help you will find me still sitting in this chair waiting for initiation."

And with that, Descender ran off like a hurricane. Leaving me here at the desk with no idea what to do.

"We should go after him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he left before I could tell him some of the more important things."

To catch up with Descender, we had to sprint after him. I was suprised at how far he got in the small time he was gone. It took us a good ten minutes to find him. And when we found him he was about to break a glass casing with a nearby chair. I was going to shout for him to stop before the girl from the desk tackled him. When they both got back up she started yelling at him clearly enraged.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Well, when I picked a rack by random I tried opening it with all my might. There were no switches, buttons, handles, levers, or anything alike. Since I was getting very aggitated the thought of breaking the glass suddenly came to mind and with no other options I decided to just go with it."

"So instead of coming to me for help you thought it was a good idea to break some of beacon's property?"

"Well when you say it like that I sound like a complete idiot. I just wanted to see if I could solve the problem, if not I would have come right to you."

The girl pinched the bridge of he nose and walked up to the glass casing. She tapped the glass and a bunch of screens popped up revealing many different clothing.

"The reason it won't open is because it's not supposed to. It shows what types of clothes we have."

"So it's just like a huge scroll that's used just for the wardrobe's clothes?" I asked.

"Exactly like that."

"So I can pick whatever I want off of this? Where does it go when I pick them?" Descender asked.

"It will be in one of the dressing rooms"

"Okay then, let's get picking."

* * *

**(Dsecender POV)**

After spending a good amount of time choosing what I would wear I finally found the perfect outfit. I had a dark blue t-shirt with a black button up over it. Over that I had a black and purple trench coat that only fell half way under my waist and was zipped up halfway so my button up was still visible. Then there was black cargo pants with a blue and purple streak leading down to my sneakers that were all black except for the blue laces. To top it off I wore a black tie around my button up's collar.

I left the dressing room in pride of my outfit. It was like I was finally whole. Wearing just a shirt and jeans just did not feel right. It was most probably the lack of shoes.

The only thing that felt out of place was my hair. It was a like I just woke up with the world'a worst bed head in a nest of wolverines who then proceeded to claw at it. With hope I went to ask if the desk girl knew if there was a bathroom in the wardrobe. I would also need to ask what her name is seeing as the desk girl was a lot to say.

"Hey desk girl, if you don't mind I have two questions."

"Shoot away."

"First off what's your name? It's a handful to say desk girl every time."

"It's Tamiko Parmida."

"Is it fair to say that you are the 'special individual' Ozpin was talking about?"

A smile crept on Tamiko's face. "So is that what he has been calling me."

"And is there a bathroom? I need to fix my hair, my clothes weren't the only things to get pelted by food."

"The bathroom is down this aisle then a left then two rights."

"Thanks."

I followed the instructions to the letter. It was not long until the bathroom was in sight. When I walked in I saw that it was a small bathroom. I turned on the faucet letting out cold water. I dabbed my hands in the water and continuously wet my hair and dried it until I had formed the right hairstyle. most of my hair was put into large spikes with the rest to fall and look like sharp hooks at the ends. After doing the last checks I left the bathroom.

As I walked out the door I heard a whisper. Looking all around me I could not find the source so I just dismissed it and continued walking. Eventually I heard the whisper again. Only this time it wasn't a whisper but whispers. And I could hear it coming from everywhere. Then I felt an extreme pain in my head. The pain was unbearable as it would hurt more and more. My vision started to blacken and I suddenly felt exhausted. Like I could fall asleep and never wake up. And I was about to if not for the fact that I heard a faint sound over the whispers. A sound separate from the whispers and growing louder. A sound that I could not understand until it became so loud it blew away the whispers. That sound, was someone shouting my name.

"Descender!"

I looked up to see the faces of Tamiko and Jaune with worried expressions. Apparently while I was having my little psychotic episode I fell to my knees with my hands covering my ears.

I stood up facing the two. "Hey guys, how's it hanging? Get it? You know, with all the clothes hanging on the racks. Oh you get it." I said trying to act like the whole event never happened.

Jaune was the first to speak out of the two. "We were talking about what would happen during the initiation and then we heard some loud noises and came to find you crouched yelling the word stop repeatly."

What he said really got to me. Did I really yell the word stop? All I could remember was the whispering. And I really wanted it to stop. Maybe that was when I started yelling. I guess I was too focused on the whispering that I didn't notice my own actions.

"I'm fine it's just, I was a little out of it. Probably just after-effects of falling from the sky. I did make a big crater when I fell you know."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tamiko asked.

"Yea I'm sure, but if I had to be accurate I would say that I am ninety-nine point nine percent fine. Since I still have a slight headache."

Then the pain stopped like it was never there to begin with. "Now a hundred percent. I feel perfect, thanks for worrying though."

"Now what's this I hear about an initiation?" I asked.

"There will be an announcement soon for us head to the cliffs for initiation. We will need to quickly go to our lockers to get whatever gear we need." Tamiko said.

"There are also some rumors going around that teams will be made." Jaune said.

"Teams? Then I hope I'm with people who are just as awesome as me."

"If by awesome you mean using chairs to break glass then I hope you're wrong." Tamiko said.

"Oh come on Tammy don't get so worked up, next time I'll be sure to use a table."

Tamiko scrunched up her face and pulled out what looked like a throwing knife. She treaded closely with the the knife pointed at my throat.

"If you ever think of doing that I will gladly make sure whatever's left of you will be incinerated."

I scratched my head as I heard another death threat for the day. "I have the feeling that I make a good first impression that always goes downhill at some point."

"Then stop saying things that will irritate others and you will no longer have that feeling."

"And where would the fun be in that?"

Before Tamiko could give an answer she was interrupted by Jaune. I mentally thanked him.

"Um guys, my scroll says that we have to get ready for initiation so should we head to our lockers?"

"Yes I believe we should." Tamiko said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." I said while dragging the two exactly like I did to Yang and Ruby when I wanted them to give me a tour of beacon. Running at top speed I headed for the wardrobe's doors ready to head to the locker room. But before I ran out the doors I could of sworn I saw a black mist coming from where i had my little episode. Though it was gone the moment I blinked. So I just forgot about it and only thought of what the initiation will bring.

* * *

**Hello everyone! It toke me awhile to get this one done as I was putting the finishing touches on my oc's weapons. And I can't wait to showcase them in the next chapter which just might become the longest chapter so far depending on how much I write. Through each chapter I have been lengthening the chapters so there is more to read. **

**Oh and that last part was my way of foreshadowing future events. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so. Again this is my first fanfic so there will undoubtably be many, many mistakes. Putting much emphases on many. Just to say, I was trying to post pone it until I got a 1000 views so I could do the shout outs but unfortunately it stopped when it got so close. So I will probably do the shout outs next chapter. **

**Now I will say my goodbyes and hope to write the next chapter quickly to do the shout outs. pożegnanie. **


	7. Chapter 7 Initiation (part 1)

**Hello everyone it's been awhile. Like 6 days but who's counting. Okay I am, I just get bored a lot. Anyways, I said I would give a shout out to those who have followed and favorited my story "The Forgotten God" for getting a 1,000 views so here we go.**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Dastardlyscarab, GreatZero, GunShot2016, Slyevan, Sucessiskey5, jhellou, lioncousin, tardiscreater298, weasel AKA boundedsumo, Hipoisthabest, Kawisakeron, Piemaster981, WolfinEndlessDarkness, and whitestriker1219**

**Thanks to all those awesome people for following and favoriting. If you want to know how I know they are awesome it's just that I know. Plus anyone else that is reading is awesome. Be it my fanfic or another's, as long as they read fan fiction they are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 7\- Initiation (Part 1)

* * *

**(Descender POV)**

When we reached the locker room I let Jaune and Tamiko go and rushed to my locker almost tearing the lock off. I was so happy that I could finally try out my weapon. After I grabbed the sheathed sword I strapped it over my shoulder letting it hang right under my armpit. It took me a few seconds to notice Jaune's and Tamiko's departure. Great, now who am I going to talk to. And right after I finished that thought I saw two familiar figures. One with long blonde hair and one with short crimson hair. Yang and Ruby.

I sneaked up to them trying to create a scare. I slowed my breathing when I heard their voices clearly.

"Well, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said to Ruby.

"Of course, today there's no awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. I'll just let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said while holding her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one doing the initiation. If you want to grow up you will need to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Aggh, you sound like dad. Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk." Ruby said proudly.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang questioned.

Ruby begun speaking in a low tone. "I don't know, I guess I'll join your team or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang said while playing with her long hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said accusingly.

"I just thought, it would help you break out of your shell."

"I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely ridiculous." Ruby shouted.

As things were getting heated I crept up about to scare them most probably by yelling. I chose the moment when Jaune walked through the two of them somehow saying ridiculous at the same time Ruby did. I slowly walked behind Yang planning to jump out and say the classic boo. Though the reaction I got wasn't what I was expecting.

"Boo-ahhhhhh" Right when I spoke I was knocked into the lockers by a fist. The two girls faced me to see if I was okay.

"I'm sorry it's just that you surprised me and I acted on reflex and wait. Aren't you Descender?"

I brushed off my new clothes before I replied to Yang. "Yes I am."

"So what made you think it was a good idea to try to scare me?"

"I was bored and the two people who were keeping me company left when we entered the locker room. Now I'm looking for ways to make myself not bored."I said then started twirling my sword in circles with my arm. I only did a few swings as the sword was swiped from me. I knew where it was right when it left me because there is only one person I know who is weapon-crazy.

"Ruby, give me back my sword." I demanded.

"Come on. It'll just be a few seconds. I haven't even opened it yet."

I put on a face of dreadful fear. "You mustn't. If you do you will let out all the evils of the world." I said referring to what I read of Pandora's box.

Ignoring my words she started to unsheathed the sword but was stopped as the sword was yanked out of her hands by Yang. She then handed it to me and apologized for her sister's addiction to weapons. Confused, I tried to understand why she would give me back my sword and not let Ruby have at it. I thought she hated me. Or at least didn't like me.

"I'm sorry but did you just help me out just now? Thinking of my past behavior and your reactions I presumed you didn't like me."

"It's not like I hated you or anything it's just that you kept on saying annoying things to me. Like there is no reason to be that annoying."

"I concur, I was being the perfect amount of annoying. And I hope you realize that I will never stop as it is my destiny." I said with a fist in the air and looking in the in the same direction.

Then I shook my head to get myself back to what the two girls were originally talking about.

"So what were you two talking about teams?"

"I was saying that I'll probably just be on Yang's team if it comes down to it. And she was saying that I should be on someone else's team." Ruby said.

"If you can't be on Yang's team then you can join mine." I said.

Yang glared at me. "No offense but I don't trust you being on the same team as my sister. You'd probably play pranks on her everyday."

I took her words as an insult. "I will take offense. Pranking is a privilege I bestow only upon those I have no big reasons to protect."

"So pretty much everyone who isn't on your team."

"Ah Yang, sometimes you make me feel like I'm an open book. Just don't spoil anything for me I want to continue life not knowing any of its surprises."

The two gave the look that meant they just could not understand me.

Then an idea came to mind. "Hey Ruby, if we end up on the same team we could take turns buying cookies and at the end of the week we can go on a cookie-eating frenzy."

Ruby and I then got into a serious debate on how that would work out if we were to be on the same team. We talked about who would go first and how we would contact each other for when it was time to eat the cookies.

About mid-way through talking we all heard a loud thump. We looked in the direction it came from and saw Jaune stuck against the wall with a spear keeping him in place. I wondered who would do such a thing to him and got my answer when two girls walked past him. One was fully clad in white from head to toe and matched Ruby in regards to the big wide skirts which I was told by Ruby were 'combat skirts'. The other girl had red hair and wore clothes and armor that resembled that of a spartan. On their way out it was the spartan girl who grabbed the spear and continued walking.

"Having problems lady-killer?" Yang said as we approached.

When we walked up to him he began talking expecting us to hear. "I don't understand. My dad said that all girls look for is confidence." He sighed. "Where did I go wrong?"

Yang was the one to answer him. "Snow angel was probably not a good start."

Ruby picked Jaune off the ground and put his arm around her neck helping him walk. Leaving me with Yang.

"So am I safe to assume we head for the cliffs now?" I asked.

"Yes."

Since I did not know where the cliffs actually are I just followed Yang. It must have been far away as we walked long enough for my legs to ache. I couldn't tell if Yang felt the same because a, I could not see her face and b, her body language showed no indication. So she is either really strong or I just happen to be really weak. Probably both.

Once the cliffs were in view Yang rushed toward Ruby who was standing on some sort of platform among others who were doing the same. While everyone was standing in their respective spots I stood on the only platform that was not already holding someone which was right next to Jaune. The only people who weren't on a platform was Headmaster Ozpin and professor Goodwitch.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, Today." Said Goodwitch.

In response to what Goodwitch said Ruby let out a faint squeal. Afterwards Ozpin continued speaking his instructions.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at beacon. It is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby let out another squeal before Ozpin resumed his speech. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby screamed after she was given this information. "WHAT?"

Ozpin must have not heard this as he went on. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

I heard a nervous laugh from Jaune followed by a gulp.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item along with your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Um yeah, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good now take your positions." Said Ozpin as if he did not hear Jaune.

Then everyone got ready in their stances. Each different and each their own.

"Um I got a question." Said Jaune.

The students were being launched from their platforms into the air straight for the emerald forest.

"So this landing strategy thing. Are we being dropped off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

"I see. Did you like hand out parachutes for us?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Yeah what exactly is a landing stratEGYYYYY-" Jaune was cut off as he was shot into the air with the other initiates. Meaning I was next in line of the process. I readied myself making a firm stance. One hand on my scaboard and the other on my sword's hilt. I was waiting in anxiety. Waiting. Still waiting. Wait, why wasn't I being shot into the sky. I looked at Ozpin who was in turn looking at me.

"Descender when teams are formed we need to display all the names and seeing as how you only have a nickname I was wondering whether you would mind if I presented a name in your place for when your team is formed."

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest. Just make sure to give me a name that's both interesting and defines me. You have my permission as long as you fulfil those two requirements."

"With that settled I wish you luck on initiation."

For about the second time I found myself high in the air. Soon to meet the ground and test whatever skills I may have. Hoping it would be enough to keep me alive.

* * *

Flying through the wind would feel pleasant if not for the fact that I would eventually have to meet the ground again. Depending on my actions this time I will have an elegant landing.

As the trees were drawing closer I took the strap of my sword off and began spinning it like it was a lasso. I threw it at the nearest tree expecting it to attach to a branch and it did. When i almost hit the ground I was made to do many spins over and under the branch my sword was attached to. To stop myself I straightened my body so I could gain more reach and grabbed the branch. Before I was launched like a catapult I unsheathed my sword half way and cut off the branch causing me to fall to the ground with ease. Though I did get hit on my head by the branch I cut.

I scanned the forest checking to see if any grim were near. After a few glances I figured I was alone. This made me mad because I did not enjoy being alone and was really looking forward to testing out my sword. Standing around will probably get me nowhere so I will at least roam through the forest. Maybe I will find someone to be my partner. Well, only time will tell.

* * *

**(Tamiko POV)**

_10 minutes after Descender's landing..._

I was having bad luck finding my way to the abandoned temple. It was like I was walking in an endless loop and no matter what direction I took I would always find myself stuck in the loop. I even tried to travel by tree to tree. Nothing was working. So I did what I would usually do in this situation. I gave up. I sat down next to a tree and pulled my headphones out so I could listen to some music. But in the action of doing so I heard something that sounded like tree branches being snapped.

I got up and climbed the tree I was against in case it was a creature of grim and so I would have the high ground. I prepared myself by getting into a ready stance that would let me pounce on my enemy and neutralize it quickly. Little did I expect to see what came in place of a grim. The only person I know to have fallen from the sky as his entrance to beacon on the first day just walts into view. He kept his pace until he reached the tree I was in. He then commenced on striking the tree making it tremble. As it was falling down I jumped down and was about to dash for another tree before I heard him call for me.

"Is that you desk girl?"

I sighed as I knew there was no way out of this. He will become my partner. "Yes it's me." I turned to face him.

"Were you by any chance in the tree I just cut down?"

"I _was_. Now I'm not"

"Ah sorry for cutting down your tree. Had no idea there was someone in it. Why were you in it by the way?"

"I heard some branches crack and assumed it to be a grim and got in the tree to get the higher ground. Though it ended up only being you."

"Well at least you don't have to fight any grim. That's a good thing right?"

"I just want to get this initiation over and done with."

"Then lets head north partner."

I followed Descender since I would only lead us in circles.

We walked through the forest for a while and I was wondering where the grim Were. We should have seen some already. Unless they were keeping their distance and were observing us. Stalking their prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Rooooaaaaaaarrrrrr" Ah, right on que.

Beowolfs appeared from the shadows. A group of about five approaching slowly and cautiously.

I got into my fighting stance planning which of the beasts to take out first.

"Dibs." Said Descender.

"What?"

"I call dibs on fighting them."

"Do you want my support?"

"Just help me when I look like I'm in trouble."

I stepped back to give him space. I heard him say thanks and he held his sword in one hand. Then he charged at the grim. Aiming for the closest one he sprinted very near to the creature and dropped his body so it would slide instead of getting slashed by claws. Upon sliding he cut both of the beowolf's legs making it fall to its knees. Holding onto a crack in the ground Descender was able to spin his body into a flip to land skillfully. Then he rushed the grim he attacked and jumped on his back placing his sword over his throat. Then he stood with his feet on the grim's back putting all of his strength into jumping power. The beowolfs's head came clean off and it's body fell as all life left it. To celebrate his kill he looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. Though he didn't notice the beowolf right behind him as he was focused on me. And the grim clawed at him sending him into a tree.

I ran to him quickly to check his injuries but when I got to him I only saw a single scratch. Slowly arising he looked from me to himself and saw the cut that was inflicted on him then stared at the grim that cut him. A black light emitted from him.

"You cut me. **You cut me!**" Yelled Descender his voice dropping greatly.

I tried to calm him down but he was gone in seconds. He sprinted to the grim in a blind rage and at a frightening speed. When he reached the first beowolf he stopped right in front of it. He held his sword in the air and brought it down on the grim at sonic speed completely unseeable as each slash was back in the air ready to slice again by time it hit its target. The beowolf was left with only shreds of what was its body. The other three went through a similar fate. It was carnage. Descender struck each grim with a series of slashes not giving a moment for them to counter-attack. One of them were lucky enough to get close to him and aimed for his throat. Though it did not miss, Descender just disappeared from sight. Even I lost track of him. Then suddenly a sword impaled the grim through its chest from behind and the beast fell to the ground letting Descender's presence to be known to be behind it. The last two began etching toward leaving as their prey became the predator. Unfortunately for them Descender was not letting them escape. He got into a running position making small craters at his feet. Like a bullet he was shot to the two remaining grim and decapitated them both with one swing of his sword.

It took me a while to stop staring and start walking towards him. It was odd how he was just standing there.

"Descender, are you alright?" I asked.

"**Perfect**." Said Descender making a chill go down my spine. It was the way he said it that made it feel like a reassurance and a threat.

"Okay should we continue heading north?"

"**Yes**."

So we followed the direction we presumed to be north. We walked with ease but I stayed a few feet away. Mainly because the way he was acting seemed different and for some reason his whole demeanor changed. Like his whole joke-making and giddy self dissolved to show a new Descender. One that was the polar opposite being both serious and terrifying. It was probably just him focusing on initiation and the coming fights. Hopefully he would change back when initiation was over.


	8. Chapter 8 Initiation (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 8- Initiation (Part 2)

* * *

**(Descender POV)**

I did not know what was wrong with me. One second I was my usual energetic self slaying a creature. The next I, well snapped. For some reason seeing that cut on my arm made me go through a whole personality change. One that was making a grim killing frenzy seem like a good idea. And whatever I thought and tried to say came out completely different when said.

Heading to the ruins to collect the artifacts Professor Ozpin mentioned came as a simple task. Yet as Tamiko and I walked through the forest it began to be difficult. Everything just looked the same. The same trees. The same grass. And I was just stuck in the middle using my instincts to locate the ruin. Well, more like flipping a coin in my head.

"Um, are you sure you're alright Descender?" Tamiko asked nervously.

"**I'm fine. Just a little annoyed with all this walking**."

"Okay then."

We continued into the forest and heard gunshots in the distance. Hearing this we rushed into the direction of the guns to find who were shooting. Though what we found was two dead Ursa on the ground. One beaten to death and the other cut through the back. After checking the wounds it was apparent that someone was here and recently.

After some looking around we found a trail of footprints. Following them we eventually found ourselves in a large clearing. Right in front of us was the ruins and within them stood two figures. One I recognized to be Yang and the other was a girl dressed in a black shirt cut in a v from the bottom. She wore a white shirt underneath and white shorts accompanied by black boots. She also had a bow on top of her black hair.

We arrived while they were in the middle of a conversation.

"How about a cute little pony?" Said Yang as she held a horse-shaped chess piece.

"Sure" answered Blake.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Yang said.

"Well it's not like it's so hard to find this place." Said bow girl.

"**Sorry but I beg to disagree**." I said as I neared the two girls. I could see how startled they were by how they jumped at my voice. The two whipped around to see me.

"Ah hey Descender. Where did you come from? And what happened to your voice?" Asked Yang.

"**I'm not so sure but ever since a little while ago I have felt the urge to tear every grim limb from limb**."

"Holding a grudge?" Asked Yang who only just was able to bring back her voice.

"**A grim cut me on the arm**." I showed them the cut and they looked at me like I was stupid for getting so angered over such a thing.

"So you're to go on a rampage because of a little cut on the arm? Seems a little unneeded to me."

**"It's an eye for an eye. With interest**."

"A little excessive for being interest." Remarked bow girl.

As I heard her speak for the first time I realized I never caught her name. I have been labeling her as bow girl just like how I would call Tamiko desk girl. I guess I grew some kind've nickname-making habit during my time at beacon. I'll have to try shaking it off later since people apparently dislike them Octavia for example. The bow girl must have known what I was thinking as she gestured to herself implying she was giving an introduction.

"I'm Blake, if you were wondering."

Probably feeling left-out Tamiko spoke up to Yang and the now known Blake. "I'm Tamiko but you can call me Miko, Tam, Mikkie, or any other short versions of my name."

As they were introducing themselves I saw something falling from the sky. That something became larger and more visible to reveal a person. Someone who I recognized from their screaming. And I promised that someone to eat a load of cookies together. Though we would need to change some plans since I already have a partner. And when I'm in my usual behavior.

"Heeeeaaaaaaddddddsssss-uuuuuppp" screamed Ruby as she was flying through the sky heading for a direct collision with the ground. Though she never hit the ground as she was hit by another figure who knocked them both into a tree. I could not help but ponder why she was falling from the sky in the first place. I will have to ask her later.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Asked Blake.

"I-" said Yang before she was interrupted by an ursa who stumbled onto the clearing. It dropped dead after flailing its arms to reveal a red-headed girl roll down its body. The very same girl who woke me up from a great dream in the ballroom. It was the ever so hyper Nora.

"Awwww it's broken." Cried Nora.

From the side of the Ursa appeared Ren who seemed like he got the wind kicked out of him. He repeatedly panted before he spoke up.

"Nora, please don't do that again."

Sadly his words were useless as Nora somehow already traveled from her spot in front of the ursa to the pedestals that held the chess piece relics in record time. She oed and picked up the rook piece and began singing in a loud voice.

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~ "

"NORA!" Shouted Ren interrupting her little song.

"Coming Ren."

"Did she just ride in on an ursa?" Asked Blake.

"I-" said Yang as a death stalker which looks like an over-grown scorpion was chasing another red-headed girl that was wearing spartan like armor. She was faster than the grim but only by a hairs-breath and at any moment could be swatted by the grim's claw.

Instead of looking at the beacon student being chased by a grim I glanced at Yang. I could see the irritation on her face. Probably because she was interrupted one too many times by completely different instances. They were even continuous.

I turned my head and saw Ruby jump down from a tree. Upon impact she did a flip and rolled to her feet. Apparently seeing this action, Yang shouted her name and went for a hug as did Ruby. Though Nora appeared from between them shouting her name with the same pitch breaking up the hug before it was even formed.

"Did she just come here with a death stalker on her tail?" Asked Blake.

All of the possible annoyance of the situation must have been too much to handle as literal flames were radiating off of Yang. It was obvious she was going to explode any second now. So I grabbed Tamiko's shoulder and dismissed her questioning look and pulled her and myself back a few steps.

"I can't take it anymore! Can we just calm down before something crazy happens." Screamed Yang leaving flames in her wake.

Unfortunately she was only given a moment of quiet as she was tapped on the shoulder by Ruby.

"Um Yang." Said Ruby with a fingers pointing at the sky. Or more precise, a girl clad in white holding onto the leg of the huge bird-like grim called a nevermore.

"She's going to fall." Said Ren.

"She'll be fine." Said Ruby.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

About mid-fall, the figure that knocked into Ruby jumped from a tree into an attempt to catch the girl. The catch was successful but changed for the worse when the two looked downwards. Since no one was trying to help I bolted towards the general area where they would land. With some leaning and stepping around I managed to catch the two. Though technically it was more like they fell into me and to tell the truth it was not like a movie- it hurt. Bad. Ignoring the pain I pushed the two teenagers back to their feet and pulled myself off the ground.

"Thanks" said Jaune.

"**Don't mention it.**" I said then walked back to the group gathered around the relics with the two following close behind. Upon arrival the red-headed spartan girl who was being chased by the death stalker was knocked into the ground right in front of me.

"The gangs all here. Now we can die together." Exclaimed Yang.

"Not if I can help it." Said Ruby. Using the gun compartment of her scythe to launch her towards the death stalker. Before she could land a strike she was swatted by the grim's claw sending her a few feet away and on her back. Slowly rising she looked back to us and said something but she was too far for it to become audible. She brought her attention back to the grim in front of her, fired, and broke into a sprint towards us.

Ruby was gaining speed and was out-running the death stalker and it seemed like she would make it. That was until a loud screech filled the air. The nevermore was back and flying right for Ruby. It stopped mid-air and pulled its wings back only to let loose a torrent of humongous sized feathers that were planting themselves into the ground with deadly precision. One of which just catching Ruby's cape ending her sprint and have to try prying at the feather.

"Ruby get out of there" yelled Yang.

"I'm trying" Ruby yelled back. She began tugging at her cape in an attempt to free herself.

Apparently seeing a great opportunity the death stalker raised its tail and brought it down on its defenseless victim.

I tried to save her but with all the feathers blocking my path it would take too long to reach Ruby. When I thought she was done for I saw a white blur pass me and the next thing I knew half the grim was encased in ice. Ruby was saved only seconds before she was impaled by the scorpion grim's stinger. And her savior was the very same girl who fell out of the nevermore's clutches earlier. Suddenly the frozen grim used its unfrozen claw to attack the two girls but was stopped short as a blade stood in its path and pushed it back. The holder of the blade was clad in armor blue black and silver. Once he pushed back the grim he broke his large broadsword into dual butterfly knives and sheathed them at his sides. He walked up to Ruby and the ice girl and I almost overlooked the girl walking beside him. It was none other than Octavia the wolf faunus who delivered my katana from Professor Ozpin.

I could see the four were talking to each other after which they strode back to our little group. On the way Yang ran up to Ruby to give her a hug that looked like it could break bones.

"Um guys, that things circling back. What are we going to do." Said Jaune pointing at the flying grim.

I stared at the nevermore knowingly that the grim would absolutely come back for its prey which in this case would be us.

"**We should hurry, if possible I would rather avoid a fight.**" I declared.

"There's no use in dilly-dallying. Our object is right in front of us." Said Weiss.

"They're right, there's no reason in fighting these things. We just need to grab a relic and head for the cliffs." Said Ruby.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Said Jaune.

Ruby and Jaune walk towards the relics to retrieve their own. Ruby grabs the knight piece as Jaune grabs the rook piece. The two grin at themselves probably happy that they are half-way done their objective and ready to complete it.

After watching the two I glanced at the others and the smiles that adorned their faces. Though Jarvis was not and Octavia only slightly. While they did so I went and grabbed the black queen piece and its matching double. I tossed the double to Jarvis who caught it without even having to look. After collecting the pieces I took one last look at the group who were enjoying the moment.

I stopped staring at them and looked back at the frozen death stalker to notice that cracks were forming. Thinking ahead of the potential danger I went to notify everyone that we had to leave.

"**Guys it's time to depart**."

They all gazed at me then amongst themselves and noded as if there was a mental understanding.

"Lets go." Said Ruby.

We all ran in the direction of the cliffs in a quick motion. Leaving the clearing we darted past dozens of trees until we arrived into another clearing. This one being much larger and containing many different ruin like structures. At the end of the clearing there is a bridge connecting to a structure surrounded by tall columns. Overall it looked like its been there for thousands of years and could collapse any minute.

We advanced towards it but hid behind a few pillars because the nevermore flew by. Since we decided to avoid a fight if possible. Sadly we had no choice since there was a crash from behind us revealing the death stalker. I guess he was able to eventually break the ice and came to chase us hunters-in-training. Now we will have to deal with both grim. Great.

"Run" shouted Jaune.

We all broke into a run heading for the bridge connecting the ground to the structure. While being obstructed by the two deadly grim. The nevermore shooting feathers like arrows and the death stalker following close behind to get a good swipe.

"Distract it" shouted Ren commanding Nora to fire at the nevermore which she did after she pulled out a grenade launcher.

Eventually the death stalker caught up and went for Nora. In the corner of my eye I saw Ren and Blake jump out and slash at its eyes causing it to momentarily pause its hunt. Though it was only a moment until it regained its vision and continued to chase us. With the thoughts of protecting everyone and venting some anger I stopped running for the bridge and instead headed for the scorpion grim to save some time for the others to cross the bridge. Sadly the bridge collapsed as it met face to face with the nevermore. Separating us into two groups one being Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Weiss, Tamiko, and Jarvis on the other side with the nevermore leaving me, Blake, Octavia, Ren, and Pyrrah To fend off the death stalker with the little bit of bridge that was still standing. We were giving a good fight by attacking in succession one after the other. But with the little ground we had it was difficult to give the grim a more than decent fight.

***BANG***

Looking back at the other side of the broken bridge I saw two figures being launched over to our side. One was Jaune who I confirmed after he landed right next to me face first. The other was Nora who planted her grenade-turned-war hammer into the death stalker's face. Seconds after she shot a grenade from her hammer pushing herself away from the grim as its pincer nearly came to greet her. With the recoil she was pushed back just hitting Blake and knocking her off the bridge. I was going to try and save her but stopped when I saw her swinging back up by using her weapon that had a ribbon connecting two parts together as a hook and landed on the other side. So in conclusion we lost one person on our side but gained two in her place.

"I'm going to go help the others with the nevermore. Stand your ground for now and I will see if anyone on their side can provide more asistance with the death stalker than I could." Said Octavia. Who then took her dual hook blades and combined them by connecting the ends of the blades making them twist and turn until they became firmly locked together. Then the handles popped out wards and a small string shot from one handle to the other changing the hook blades into a bow. Which made sense since she had a quiver tied around her back. Then with quick ease she pulled out one arrow and shot it at one of the large pillars on the other side. And as she released it a rope like material came attached to it pulling her over the ravine-like chasm once the arrow connected with the pillar.

And with that there's another person who has left us and decreased our manpower. Doing the math brings us right back to the amount we had before Nora and Jaune joined our group. It would make my day if she was true to her word and actually sent someone to our aid.

***crash***

Suddenly a person landed on the death stalker like a asteroid in terms of damage. The person wore heavy plated armor with the colors matching that of Jarvis and he landed on the grim with what seemed like a war hammer mixed with a battle axe. He immediately jumped off placing himself around us already in a fighting stance.

"Time to switch" Jarvis said as he clicked a button on his weapon making it shift until it looked like some kind of rocket launcher. Then placed it on his back. Upon doing so he drew his butterknife swords and raised them against the grim. "Let's wreak havoc" he said.

Jarvis threw one of his blades at the grim's face implanting it in one of its eyes. It screamed in agony and went into a blind rage striking Jarvis with its claws but was deflected by his sword. Bending himself he was able to flip over the claw and get closer so he could grab his other sword. With both swords back in hand he connected them turning them into a broadsword and brought it down on the grim making it stagger a bit backwards.

"At least it's only one grim we're dealing with. One more and we really would be in a tight spot." Said Jarvis.

***Screeeeeeeeeech***

Looking up I saw another nevermore heading right for the piece of bridge we are standing on.

"**Thanks for jinxing us**."

"That's merely a coincidence."

"**Well I will take care of your 'coincidence'**."

As the nevermore grew closer I jumped off the bridge and caught its claw and stabbed it in the leg to drive it off course so the grim just missed its mark on the bridge and flew away. Climbing its body I eventually found my way to its head stabbing it once again but this time in the head and through the skull. The winged grim screamed in pain until it made a few chuckling sounds then went limb. Feeling a sense of accomplishment I went to check how far I strayed from the bridge. Apparently climbing on that grim took longer than expected since the bridge was no where in sight. And to make matters worse I was on a direct course for the chasm. Hopefully the nevermore is strong enough to brake my fall.

Wow not even a week and I'm already falling from the sky again. What luck.

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

Not many take a stroll in the emerald forest without even so much as a hint of fear for what lies in the shadows. For those who do are the ones who either have a death wish or who simply need to vent some anger. Though for other circumstances it is used as a training ground. A place to test ones own strength and prowess. And the place that frequently advises this is the ever esteemed academy beacon. Every year the new students that are to enter the academy are to first demonstrate their abilities. And every year the all too famous headmaster comes up with more challenges for the students. But this year was different. Mostly because it was the first time in history anyone has fallen from the sky and even more so survived. It did not take long for the news of this event to reach beyond the school. Only a few hours after did it reach the entirety of Vale and its occupants. And among those occupants was one who was more intrigued than the others a decided that seeing this person face to face would be worth any and all trouble it would ensure.

Passing by the many trees of the emerald forest a single man heads for the sounds of battle in the distance. Covered in black from head to toe completely hiding any particle of skin. A large black trench coat accompanied by black cargo pants and boots. But at the very bottom of his coat one would see chains falling down some of which being dragged against the ground. And some certain parts of the chains are wrapped in small but sharp blades.

The man looked behind at a dozen of corpses of the grim who thought him to be easy prey. In a way they were dead before they even launched their ambush. Underestimating their opponent is what caused their downfall and always will be as these creatures have no soul, no emotion. So they will never notice the difference between someone who is weak and someone who is strong.

The man looked at the sky. Specifically the nevermore that was flying in an odd manner. It was sluggish and seemed as if it was effortlessly trying to knock someone off Its back. Then suddenly it stopped flying and fell straight for the chasm.

"Wait a second, what is that?" The man said as he intently stared at he grim and just caught a glimpse of a humanoid figure that was falling parallel with the grim making no motions showing a landing strategy. Instead the figure dove for the nevermore and held onto its feathers as they both fell into the darkness of the chasm.

"Hmph. Might as well help the kid out." Said the man as he began to quicken his pace in accordance to saving the kid before he fell to his death. With each step he left behind a small cloud of black smoke and with each step he grew faster and faster. Until he was only a few feet away from the chasm and leaped into the air with the swiftness of a bird right for the kid who fell with the thought of saving him.

* * *

**(Tamiko POV)**

**A couple of hours after initiation...**

I couldn't stop worrying. After watching Descender being carried off to who knows where I tried telling everyone to go rescue him but they were too preoccupied with the first nevermore. Once it was killed I ran off to find the second nevermore but to no avail and eventually was found by some of the schools staff who notified me that all initiates are to meet up at the academy so teams could be formed. After some persuasion I went with them albeit a little reluctant. Now I'm siting with my newly made friends waiting to be told who would be my teammates and whether Descender was still alive or not which has gotten me pounding on the floor with my foot in impatience.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You have all chosen the black bishop pieces. So you shall be known as team CRDL (Cardinal). And your team leader will be, Cardin Winchester." Said Professor Ozpin over a loud speaker.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos, Lie Ren. You have chosen the white rook pieces. You will be known as team JNPR (Juniper). And your team leader is, Jaune Arc." Upon hearing Jaune being declared as leader, Pyrrah bumped him on the shoulder to congratulate him but accidentally knocked him down.

"Rwby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You have all collected the white knight pieces. So you will be known as team RWBY (Ruby). And your team leader is, Ruby Rose."

"Lastly Octavia Tala, Balak Xantara, Jarvis Langston, Tamiko Parmida. You have all chosen the black queen pieces. So you will be known as team OBJT (Objection). And your team leader is, Octavia Tala." Walking up to the platform I fidgeted in anxiety because I knew that a member of my team was missing. My teammate no less. Turning my eyes to professor Ozpin I noticed he had a smile on his face like he knew Descender wasn't with us yet didn't see a problem with a missing student. Which irritated me greatly.

"As you all may know one of team OBJT is not with his team at this moment. That is because he put his all in fighting the grim and was last seen being carried off by a nevermore and was thrown into the chasm. He hasn't been seen since." After saying his last words he glanced to his right. Then a figure came into view. Clothed in full black the figure walked on stage with another in tow. One who was the sole reason everyone is now cautious in the cafeteria.

"Welcome back Balak. I hope you had a safe return." Said Professor Ozpin.

"Balak?" Descender said with confusion evident in his voice. And a feeling of relief surrounded me because Descender's voice returned to normal so maybe his behavior did as well.

"You are Balak Xantara correct? You did ask of me to arrange for you to be given an actual name rather then just a nickname."

"Ah yeah, that's right. I forgot about that."

"Anyways with this all the teams have been filled with their members and should be ready for the next four years as well as the lessons and physical training that follow."

The crowd surrounding the stage began cheering for themselves and their comrades accepting the new life they were given.

* * *

**Hello again. It sure has been a while probably near a month since my last post. I wanna say sorry and give you an excuse to explain my chapter being posted so late. its just that I don't really have one. Like I could've worked on it more but I guess I procrastinated too much and started reading more than I wrote. Anyways once again I'm sorry for the delay.**

**By the way did any of you guys watch the first episode of the new season of RWBY? I did and i loved it. Plus I feel that I kindve called the whole food fight. To tell the truth the moment the scene came on I paused the video and stood in silence for a few minutes with a huge grin on my face. I had to control myself before I started yelling in my room. And I did well... partially.**

**Oh one more thing. I have been thinking of possible pairings for the forgotten god as well as possible new stories to upload. Maybe a doctor who fanfic or a chronicles of nick fanfic. It's really hard to make a decision so I have have also been thinking of whether I should put up a poll. If you want you can message or comment if you want me to do such. If not that's fine, I'll just grab a nearby coin and give it a good flip.**

**Piece!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Spiced Cookie

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 9: The Spiced Cookie

* * *

**(Balak's POV)**

Walking off the stage I head for the vacant seat among my newly formed team. Though I did not even sit down before I was yelled at.

"What HAPPENED to you!?" Shouted Tamiko.

"What exactly do you mean Tammy?" I asked in turn.

She's probably talking about the fact that I was carried off by a nevermore and went who knows where. And I would say that but then I would have ruined the chance to tease.

"You know exactly what I mean Descender, or I guess I should start calling you Balak from now on."

"You can also call me Mr. X if you want. It has a nice ring to it."

"Do you ever stop with the jokes? You need to know it gets annoying after awhile. I'd prefer if you acted like you did during initiation." Said Octavia.

Now that would be a miracle concerning the fact that I don't even know how I became like that. "I couldn't even if I wanted too. It just sort of, happened. And now I'm back to my usual cheerful self that always brings a smile to everyone's face."

"I think you're overestimating your personality a little too much." Said Octavia with a little ice in her tone.

"Well it could be that, it could. Or maybe I'm just that awesome and none of you have noticed the extent of my awesomenes-"

***Whack***

"Ow!" I shouted as I was hit on the head by Jarvis mid-sentence. And he really did not hold back.

"Enough. You're straying off topic, I believe miss Tamiko asked a question." Said Jarvis very sternly.

Rubbing my head I asked "why are you bringing that back up?"

"Because one should answer a question when given. And I am also curious about your answer."

Sighing in defeat I begin to explain what happened from when I jumped onto the nevermore till the moment I fell into the chasm with the grim. Unfortunately my memory of what came after is a blur so I told them just that.

After a moment of silence it was Tamiko who spoke up. "So you're saying you have absolutely no idea what occurred after you fell into the chasm?"

"Well not absolutely, I remember waking up right next to the chasm with my sword in my hand. Then I went to check on how you were holding out with the other grim but when I got there it was completely desolate. So I thought you all prevailed and traveled back to beacon to have your team assembled. And apparently I was correct."

My team all gave me a look of disbelief.

"I have a feeling that you didn't come straight to beacon," Tamiko said accusingly.

In response I gave a slight shrug. Then I tried to leave so as to not reveal the reason why I did not come straight to beacon to let my comrades know I was alive. After a few steps toward the door I was stopped short by a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head to see who the owner of the hand was but before I did I noticed a black strap wrapped around me.

Letting out a sigh I look to Blake who had used the ribbon part of her weapon to incapacitate me. Since there is no way I will be able to leave without being pulled back I gave in to my teammates and walked back to them.

"Okay okay. I may have taken a slight detour but if you knew the reasoning behind it then you would understand why I took so long to get here."

"Were did you go?" Team RWBY and team OBJT asked in unison.

I squirmed a little under their gazes and tried to take a step back. "I may have felt a tad bit hungry."

"So you're saying that instead of notifying your team that you were still alive you thought it was a good idea to just take a bite to eat?" Octavia questioned.

"Yes?" Responding only gained me another smack on the head by Jarvis who seemed to have actually let his irritation show.

"You should have came straight to beacon. Your team was worried and knowing that you were alive even seconds earlier would have eased your teammates' minds."

Listening to Jarvis' words I realize that I am due for apologies so I glance to each of them as well as those from team RWBY. I sighed and said "I'm sorry" towards the two teams. Then thoughts of how I could possibly make it up to them popped up in my had with most leading to me getting hit again by Jarvis or someone else from the group. So I went with one of the more simpler methods. A bribe.

Pulling out a small box from my pocket I presented it to the group and they all eyed it curiously. So as to not delay any further I open the box revealing what looked like about a dozen chocolate cookies. And before I could even offer to anyone Ruby snatched the cookies from my hand and scarfed them down in seconds. And when I was about to yell at her for eating what was supposed to be for all of us I saw her face turn a deep red and I think I could even see steam pour out of her ears.

"WaterwaterwaterwaterwaterwaterwaterWATER!" Shouted Ruby as she ran through the doors apparently on the search for water.

Looking back at everyone I could almost feel the disproval from their expressions.

"What?" I asked.

The one to answer me was of course Yang whose eyes where glowing a bright red showing her anger. "What did you put in those cookies?"

Honestly confused I answered "what do mean? I got those from a store along my way back and ordered them and asked them to be extra spicy. Don't you guys get the same?"

Now it was their turn to be confused and just stared at me like I was some kind of alien or I grew a second head.

Huh, I wonder what it would be like to have a second head. For sure it would make my days more interesting.

"So you actually enjoy eating spicy chocolate chip cookies?" Asked Weiss.

"Since when did I say those cookies were chocolate chip. Obviously those were peppers in the cookies."

Gagging in disgust the group take a few steps back with faces showing they really wanted to throw-up. The only ones that did not act as such were Yang and the energetic Nora who somehow heard our conversation and decided to join in. Bouncing out of nowhere she asked if she could try one of my cookies which I responded by telling her that Ruby just ate the whole bunch. She was very persistent in trying the cookies so I told her that I would give her one the next time I get them. Hopefully she doesn't gobble them up like Ruby did.

"I wish I had gotten at least one bite. Now I'm more hungry."

With a stride towards me Yang became a few inches away and raised her hand to in an offering gesture. In Her hand was one of the very cookies that were presumed to have all been decimated. I guess that by living around Ruby she eventually found a way to protect anything from the pastry loving maniac.

"Here" she said. "You can have half."

She then broke the cookie in half and gave me the slightly smaller piece. Then shoved the piece that she had into her mouth and I tried to be precise in eating my half of the cookie at the exact time she did. Over the course of time we just stared at each other, then the spice hit our taste buds making us feel as if we had flames pouring out from our mouths. Thankfully it was at this time that Ruby returned with a water bottle that was about three quarters full. She halted in her motion when she saw the both us probably witnessing two with the eyes of a predator salivating over their prey. Ruby yelped and ran back through the doors from whence she came and sprinted with all her might while being chased by myself and Yang. Ruby may have some prowess when it comes to speed but that does not matter when the two following her are willing to chase her forever just for the water bottle that she had in her hands.

* * *

**(Tamiko's POV)**

I giggled as I watched Ruby running for her life while being chased by the two crazed teens. They should have just not have eaten the cookie.

"Well, that was a thing. I guess we go and check out our dorms?" I asked the group of two teams plus one Nora who was pouting because she did not get to try the spicy cookie.

When Nora finally gave up on the subject for the moment she skipped back to her team. Almost as if she had forgotten all about the ordeal.

After watching Nora skip away the two remaining members of RWBY decided to walk with us to until we found our dorm rooms. Which evidently were right next to each other and I'm pretty sure that I saw team JNPR walk into the room across from ours.

I wonder if it was predetermined that our rooms would be near to each other. Guess I will need to ask Professor Ozpin for the reason why.

Opening the door of our dorm room we scope out the interior to find a rather normal looking set of furniture. There were four medium-sized beds along with four dressers by their sides.

Jarvis was the first to pick his sleeping space which was the bed closest to the door. I guess he wants to be ready to run out at any time. He just gives off that whole soldier vibe like he is always awaiting orders.

Octavia took the bed that was the one after the sitting next to Jarvis' and pulled out her hook blades to do some weapon maintenance.

Thinking it would be funny to give Balak the bed between the two serious teens I chose the bed next to Octavia's which was the closest the room's bathroom. I began unloading the supplies I had brought with me from home and placed them on my bed for now and put all of my casual clothes in the dresser.

"Hey do guys mind if I use the shower first?" I asked the only other residents of the dorm.

Jarvis said nothing as he had already fallen asleep with his snores almost echoing so Octavia was the one to answer. "Go right ahead. I still need to finish polishing my blades."

Taking my cue I slipped into the bathroom with a towel and pajamas. Ready to rid myself of any muk from traversing through the forest during initiation.

***BANG***

But of course I can't even have some time to myself. I thought this was a school for hunters and huntresses in training. Instead there's a bunch of kids who just can't resist the urge to be obnoxious.

Walking back into the main room of the dorm I was met with a similar environment except now there there were two alarmed teenagers and a hole through our door. Covering the inside of the hole was the face of Descender with the widest grin. As if he enjoyed being thrown through a door.

"So, um, you guys mind helping?" He said in a pleading tone.

The three of us stared until I spoke. "I'm just going to go back to taking a shower." By saying this the two other teens followed suit and continued their past activity. Octavia went back to sharpening her blades and Jarvis went back to sleeping.

"Come on guys! You could at least give me a little shove."

Looking over my shoulder at the boy stuck in the door I gave him my last words. "If you got yourself into that mess you can get yourself out of it." Then I proceeded to take a shower while Balak groaned from his various efforts to detach himself from the door. I would have to say that it was fairly amusing. So I left him to continue his efforts as I took my shower which was about a half hour long and found him in the same position. I laughed a little and got into bed with the thoughts of what I would be learning for tomorrow's class.

* * *

**(Balak's POV)**

Seeing as how fruitless trying to free myself was I decided to just wait for time to go by until the morning when my unhelpful team would have to use the door and would have pull me out beforehand.

Ah, I can see it now. The three standing in front of me figuring out that leaving me here backfired on them.

"Balak" said a feminine voice who disrupted my vision. Glancing up I saw Octavia kneeling to meet my eyes in a velvet gown.

"Hey Tavs, do you need me for something?"

Without answering she hit me square in the jaw which actually provided the push I needed to get out. Now I'm free and can finally lay on the bed I have been forced to stare at.

"Are you alright?" Octavia asked though it sounded more out of obligation than of concern.

Standing to my full size I crack a few bones and head for the bed that was unattended.

"So why did you help me? It's not like we're close friends. We are a team and all but I get the feeling that you see me as everyone else does."

"And how does everyone see you?" Octavia questioned as she slid into her own bed and under the covers.

"Well obviously they all think that I'm awesome on the inside but I do hear some whispers when I'm strolling through the academy halls."

"Like that you're obnoxious?"

"Wow could you be any more blunt, but yes obnoxious may be one of the words I heard."

I heard a slight chuckle escape her "well if you just tone it down a notch people might see you in a different light and maybe more approachable."

"I don't think that is a possibility. I mean there is no way I could contain my hyperness for long enough to appear as normal to the student body. I'd rather be my usual self than having some fake take my place. Afterall it's like I always say, if others don't have the time to get to know me then I don't have the time for them."

"Since when do you 'always say' that?" Asked Octavia.

"Well I'm saying it now does that count?"

Turning her head so she faced me with probably one of the most brightest smile I have ever and will ever see on her face. She said, "then don't forget those words you've said and live by them. As long as you believe in what you do and say is the right thing then there shouldn't be no problem dealing with the people who think differently of you. And remember, if there ever comes a time when it becomes too tough feel free to lean on the shoulders of your teammates. You can also come straight to me for advise, I am the team leader after all and should be able to help."

"Thanks" I said in a low whisper.

She then turned back over in her bed to go to sleep and I just lied there staring at the ceiling wondering about many things. Like how am I going to survive school classes and future pranks. Which reminds me that I still have to get back at Yang for getting me stuck in the door. Oh I can't wait till I get her back for that. Maybe shave half her head in the night.

Well either way tomorrow will be a good day and I will try my upmost best to fulfill all my obligations along with my friends and team.

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**I know it's been a while since this story has been last updated and I would like to say that I had an excuse but I don't. I mean I had an excuse but that has already past the due date for being used. Sadly. **

**Anyways I'm hoping to upload at least a chapter a week and I am thinking about switching between my two story's "The Forgotten God" and "Beacon's Designated Drunk" for every week I upload so I have more time to work and plan for the next chapter. **

**So with that I will have to say that this is good bye for now and see you guys next time for next episode of dragonballz. **

**Btw, if you have any pairing ideas you can just pm me or write a review since I'm too lazy to create a poll. **


	10. Chapter 10: Classes (part 1)

****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.****

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

**Chapter 10. Classes (Part 1)**

* * *

**(Balak's POV)**

I take back what I said last night. There is no way that today could at all be termed as a 'good day'. In the morning Ruby blew a whistle so loud that I fell off of my bed unto the floor. The same happened to my teammates which made me laugh but before I could make a snide comment the whistle came back. And now I'm stuck in a class with a teacher who spends most of the lecture re-telling stories of his past. It was interesting at first but now it's just boring which led me to finding some way to distract myself.

So to fill the time I just doodled on a piece paper writing nothing in particular. Creating a bunch of scrambles except for a drawling of Yang that could barely be perceived as her with the words above her saying 'big meanie'.

Apparently Yang saw my drawling and scowled at me and hurled a crushed up piece of paper at me which I caught an unwound. It said 'idiotic amnesiac' and under that was a poorly drawn picture of yours truly. Crunching my teeth in frustration I flipped her off while also sticking my tongue out at her. She did the same but added the action of jugging a pencil at me as if she had shot a gun. Catching it when the pencil was only a centimeter away from stabbing into my shoulder I cracked it into two and let the now broken pencil hit the floor. Is what I wish I had done but instead I stupidly tried to dodge it and fell backwards along with my chair alerting all those who are students in the room along with the teacher Professor Port.

"Are you alright young lad?" Asked Professor Port worriedly.

Pulling myself back up I responded with "No sir I think I may have fractured something."

With a hint of suspicion in his voice Professor Port asked "You don't sound like you fractured something, did you?"

"I'm enduring it?"

"Well you must be quite strong if you are able to withstand a fracture without letting out even a whimper. Would you like to showcase your skills in front of the class?"

Shrugging I stood from my seat and marched down the row of desks while also muttering about how ridiculous it is that I have to do such a thing. Hearing snickering as I pass team RWBY's row where Yang is in the action of holding back her laughter.

Once I reached the bottom I awaited what Port would be having me do and tried to avoid the constant stares from the now formed audience. I could tell that they came mainly from my own team with Octavia being the queen of glares. Undoubtedly she's mad about me causing another scene despite the promise that I made to her last night to at least try to behave myself.

"Now if you would please go and get changed into your combat gear then we can proceed." Said Port.

Quickly I saluted the professor and darted for the locker room where I then took the contents from my individual locker switching from my school uniform to my combat gear. To finish I grabbed my sword within its sheath and broke into a fast jog to the very class I left moments ago.

"Ah good to see that you wasted no time and came straight back here. Now ready yourself young lad." Demanded Port who walked up to a tall cage that was covered by a white sheet. Taring it off to reveal exactly what the sheet was hiding. It was a single Beowulf that held a predatory glare over the class of students which stopped on me gave a look of pure hunger.

Lunging at me the Beowulf swung with its clawed hands guiding towards its target which happened to be my throat. Surprised at the beast's speed I ducked just in time to evade making the Beowulf to just attack the air. Scrambling to a better position I gave a half-glance to Professor Port "could you give me at least a warning before you let loose a creature of grim on me?"

Professor Peter just scoffed and questioned "don't worry it's just a young one so it shouldn't be too strong to pose a large threat. Besides I thought you had killed a pack during initiation with little effort."

I chuckled as I looked back on that moment. It was quite gruesome and I highly doubt I will be able to purposely pull out such power like that again without some kind of trigger. If I remember correctly then it was because one of the Beowulf had caught me by surprise and injured me slightly that I went ballistic. So I guess if I were to let this Grimm hurt me then maybe I will be able to reach that state again. Then again I would very much NOT like to get stabbed with its claws and since I'm not experienced enough yet there is no way that I would be able to deflect a blow and only receive a small scratch akin to the one before. So to make it simple I merely twisted my blade slightly so I didn't completely block the attack. Unfortunately the beast didn't let up as when it made its strike and scratched my cheek it pushed more and gave me a big gash that spread down from the left side of my chin directly under the scratch and stopped a little under the jawline. Cursing I drew my sword and smacked the Grimm with the back of my sword to push it back and give me a moment of closure.

Yeah, not doing that again. In hindsight that was probably one of my most stupid ideas. But hey at least I learned something. It wasn't that I got hurt that I lost my senses before. So it must be because I was so surprised that the Beowulf was able to hurt me when my guard was down for a second and I got enraged at not only the Grimm but also at myself for letting myself sustain an injury.

Before I could reminiscence more I saw the Beowulf going for another strike so I ducked and let the attack pass me. I knew that this was the moment to finish it as the Grimm had its back facing me. With ease I threw myself forward and once I was within inches of the the Grimm I pulled back my arm in an arc so that the slash would have the right amount of momentum. Luckily it was enough as the edge of my blade met the beowolf's neck and decapitated it. Leaving the creature to fade into nothingness just as every other Grimm that had met its end.

After I relaxed myself I brushed my hand over my forehead to wipe off the sweat and took a look at the classroom before me. There were many different reactions but the majority was being worried. Probably because I was bleeding, letting small droplets fall to the floor.

"Mr. Xantara, are you alright?" Asked Professor Port with concern.

Putting my hand over my gash I felt that it was not that deep of a cut but it was still deep enough that it would require some care. Wouldn't want it to become infected.

Dropping to my knees I spoke in a dramatic fashion "I fear that the damage is too severe. I don't think I'm going to make it, Professor Port please let my team know that I somewhat enjoyed their company. And tell them to never…forget…me." I made sure to make a few squealing noises to further dramatize the scene.

I could hear Port shouting a "Ah-ha" as he said aloud "some very amusing acting indeed Mr. Xantara, truly, but due to the fact that we're still in class I need you to leave the front of the room so I can continue my lecture. Would the rest of team OBJT please escort their teammate to the infirmary?"

Opening my left eye I scan the classroom until I find the rest of my team striding down towards me and stop once they reached my body. I imagined that they would all try to carry me together but instead I was able to catch a glance of Tamiko whispering something into Octavia's ear. Who then let a sadistic grin spread over her face as she looked down on me. Frightened, I stood back up and said "oh you guys don't have to worry about lil ol' me. You just sit right back in your seats and I will go by myself to see if it's anything serious. See ya." I began walking for the door but I did not get even two feet before my arm was firmly gripped from behind. I spun my head to meet bright white eyes that could only belong to the intimidatingly tall Jarvis who had held a stoic expressions for a few seconds before it had changed to match Octavia's. I tried to wiggle my way free from Jarvis' hand but soon found it to be inevitable and once I had given up I hear a ripping sound and checked behind myself to see tear in the collar of my shirt with a hook protruding from it. Attached to a rope which was attached to a the very bow that Octavia used during initiation. Apparently she and the others are still mad at me for what happened the previous day when I went to get food rather than head straight for beacon.

"Jarvis, if you please?" Questioned Octavia who was received an almost instantaneous answer from the man in question "with pleasure." Then I felt a great pain as a quick blow was landed upon my head leaving me to fall into the endless darkness of unconsciousness yet again.

* * *

**_(Balak POV)_**

_~Dream state~_

_There was nothing but a black void that completely submerged me. Nothing to alert that I was at all in fact alive. _

_No sounds reverberating in my ears._

_No cool winds to caress my skin._

_No intoxicating smells reaching my nostrils. _

_And not even a light bright enough to make any part of my body visible._

_There was just darkness. A dark so devoid of life and color that I wondered if I was actually anywhere. I tried to run but it felt like there was no ground and I was suspended in the air._

***Plonk***

_I inwardly gasped as I heard the singular sound and tried to pinpoint where it came from. Though it was a wasted effort as the sound came from every direction. It sounded like some heavy object falling to the ground from a very high place._

_Pondering if the sound was just a figment of my imagination I almost did not notice the feeling of something under my feet. I realized that it was smooth and flat, probably the floor of wherever I was. I peered downward to see a faint red glow which allowed me to see my shoes and part of my pants leggings._

_Curious of what would happen I took a step forward and when my foot fell back to the floor it was immediately met with the red glow. Apparently this glow counts as the bottom of this abyss so instead of just standing there I broke into a run heading in no real direction in general. I just ran._

_Eventually I stopped to check on the red glowing floor to see that instead of disappearing it had remained leaving behind a long trail of red. I guess it would help in retracing my steps if I ever need to. Much better than a trail of bread crumbs if I say so myself._

_Then suddenly there was a loud growl coming from where I had came from. I grew anxious as to what could possibly be lurking in the abyss. I thought of running but rejected the idea because HEY where the hell would I go. Not like there's some cabin in the distance I can go to for shelter. Ok, if there actually was one then the situation would undoubtly get worse._

_From the trail I began to hear the small scuffle of footsteps. And they came louder and louder as they came closer to me. I really wanted to run, I really did but since there was no where to go I might as well stand my ground._

_The footsteps ceased._

_The red trail evaporated into the darkness._

_I started to think that something crazy was about to pop out but as time progressed nothing had shown itself. Pretty anticlamatic. There could have at least been a deadly looking clown. Or a giant spider would've been good. Or I mean would have fit with the atmosphere. No way would a giant spider be a good thing. Unless you have an fixation on insects. Or maybe you jus-_

_"**Meian, is that you**?" Said a gravelly voice that could scare even the most experienced veteran hunter out of their skin. Gazing towards the voice I saw nothing except for two floating crimson lights that could only be eyes but everything besides the dark red pupils were black._

_Not knowing how to react I just stood and stared. Then I did the most reasonable thing to do, I screamed like a little girl._

* * *

_Half an hour later after being knocked out..._

I felt a great deal of pain on my side when I fell to the ground sceaming.

"What are you doing?" Asked a familiar feminine voice.

I stopped screaming and lifted my eyelid to see my partner Tamiko only just opening the door to the room I'm in. Actually now that I look at it isn't this the room I woke up in and had my first conversation that I can remember. The place where I had formally met Yang, Ruby, and the headmaster. Though now that I think of it I don't really believe that our meeting could be described as 'formal'. Afterall I did get pounded by Yang for teasing her. Or maybe I was unintentionally provoking her. Hmm, they're basically the same thing.

Ah, memories.

Speeking up yet again "are you just going to daze off or are you going to answer me?" Said Tamiko with an edge to her tone.

"Well dazing off into dreamland does seem more compelling than answering a simple question. But then again saying so would probably infuriate you, could you give me a day or two to sleep on it?"

I could almost see the irritation on Tamiko's face. She was absolutely about to burst like a raging volcano. And I guess that's the end to my meaningless existence. Goodbye oh cruel world.

Surprisingly I was not hit nor was I slapped or even had something thrown at me. She just took a deep breath and made her way out of the room until she was nearly outside she passed a wicked grin and said in a chill voice. "You better hurry to class. We have Miss Goodwitch for combat class and she assigned for the two of to duel. And I happen to be looking forward to it, moreso now than before."

"I never got to see what your weapon is so you can expecting me to be there waiting for a good challenge for the great me," I said as I remember missing out on her battle with the nevermore. "I just hope that you can keep up with me, wouldn't want to put up a boring show for the audience. There is going to be an audience right?"

Tamiko just giggled and proceeded with leaving but not without getting the last say in the matter. "There will be and they will be feeling dissatisfied seeing as you have already dug your own grave."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys! How long has it been? 2 days? A week? A month?**

**Okay I'll admit I haven't posted in like centuries but try not to judge. I mean you can but, well, be gentle.**

**Anywho just know that I will at least try to post more chapters to both The Forgotten God &amp; Beacon's Designated Drunk. I also have a poll set up on my profile if any of you wish to vote. It's in regards to what my 3rd fanfic should be.**

**Also let me know if I went a little quick-paced in advancing the plot with that whole dream, thing. And as for the romance I have thought about this back story stuff cause there's supposed to be a good back story well at least to me. And I'm wondering about the pairing. I have this whole scene in my head for a much later chapter and I'm starting to lean towards a Balak/DescenderXOctavia. If you think I shouldn't then drop a review or pm me and I will make another poll.**

**Also, before I forget, I want to pay my respects to the great man who has inspired many and made the many fanfictions for RWBY possible. He will be dearly missed and forever remembered. And for all of you heartless creatures who did not cry (I sheaded a tear. But it was a manly tear. The manliest tear of them all.) realize that you guys are actually crying on the inside. **

**Now then I have said about everything I wanted to say. So then, as quoted from Arnold Schwarzenegger "Hasta la vesta, baby."**


	11. Chapter 11: Classes (Part 2)

****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.****

* * *

The Forgotten God

Chapter 11. Classes (Part 2)

* * *

**(Balak POV)**

A sweat drop fell from my forehead as all the attention was set on me. Or more precisely on the two facing each other while standing in front of the small amount of the school body that was assembled in Miss Goodwitch's classroom. It is a large room fit enough for duels and for people to spectate. And those spectating sat to the side in an array of chairs watching impatiently probably wishing for someone to just get it over with.

Tamiko on the other hand had been silently waiting for Miss Goodwitch to announce the beginning of the match. With no emotion shown on her face as she stared at me blank look. As if she was trying to put her full focus on the upcoming duel.

I for one would rather not fight with my fellow teammate. Not because of some bond of friendship but of the fact that I know she will kick my ass and then some.

Adding on to the fact that I have NO idea what her weapon could possibly be and as well as her fighting style. I really regret not paying attention to her when she fought the nevermore during initiation but then again I was whisked away by another nevermore. I don't know what exactly prompted me to jump onto the Grimm but at the very least I know it won't be happening again for as long as I'm still sane...somewhat.

"For the next match we will be having Balak Xantara sparring with Tamiko Parmida. Hopefully Miss Parmida has discussed with Mr. Xantara the rules for our class' sparring matches." Miss Goodwitch's stern glare rest on the both of us waiting for confirmation and is given such when Tamiko gives her a thumbs up in reassurance.

"Alright, begin!"

Now like most things that I do I prefer to plan out whatever is going on at the moment into an epic and dramatic scene like it's straight out of a movie. As for this exact moment I pictured myself jumping right into lion's den entering into a series of back and forth strikes with our individual weapons.

What happened instead was that once Miss Goodwitch gave the signal to start I saw Tamiko immediately bring her gaze upon me and I could see a sinister smile creep over her face that sent a shiver down my spine. And one could only imagine the thoughts that coursed through my head and the possible scenarios that followed any and all the actions that I would make. With most having my ridiculous self scramble towards her with my katana in the effort to lash out and deal enough damage to say that I did good but notice that I did little to nothing and she would slowly creep up to throw me into a life or death situation. So instead of having either of my dreadful thoughts come to life I decided to take my time and make a quick tactical retreat. Of course doing so awarded me a few laughs and some bickering since they probably only saw the action as simply running away which is not what I was doing. It's a legitimate and anyone who is at all smart should recognize it when they see it.

Shifting my head around once I thought I had gained an appropriate amount of space, I took a second to evaluate Tamiko's weapon which has yet to be unleashed. I don't know if she wanted to be suspenseful but in the case that she does then she definitely fulfilled that goal.

Then suddenly, the black bracelets slipped over her wrists and ankles falling down to her hands and feet. She kicked the two that lied at her shoes into the air and when they reached the area around her arms after falling from the air she plunged the two in her grasp into the others with enough strength that a loud clicking noise was heard. Without a second wasted she pulled all four pieces down while at the same time spinning them rapidly until they changed shape and extended into a rather large circle with the outer-edge being a sharp silver.

"Um, is that your weapon?" I stupidly asked.

Tamiko nodded and replied "yes, it's a chakram. Not many use because it requires an extremely flexible body to pull out its full potential."

"Well if it's just that then this fight shouldn't be too strenuous."

"And since when did I say that it was just a chakram?" Tamiko questioned with her grin growing all the more malicious.

Yup, I really should just keep my mouth shut and get ready for what's coming. And if I was smart I would probably call off the match then and there to surrender. But hey, since when did I ever let my conscience get the better of me. If I did then life wouldn't be that thrilling. Though it would be safer and wouldn't lead me to being pummeled every so often.

Hmmmmmmm. I should really weigh my options right now.

Before I could continue my thought I saw Tamiko dance around my peripheral vision to which I could only guess that she was attempting to start off by landing a good hard blow to my side. Unfortunately for her I am a master of many arts. This one being falling which helped me in dodging a swift slice of her chakram. I rolled away as she threw her weapon at my near defenseless form on the floor which caused her to miss and to also have her weapon get stuck within the floorboards. Pulling myself back to my feet I saw that Tamiko was in the process of trying to jerk her weapon free from its cemented state.

Now this would be a miracle chance if I ever saw one. I better take advantage of it while I can...

Here goes nothing.

Breaking into a sprint I raise my sword in a high arc to ready myself for the coming slash I will unleash on her. Hopefully it will do enough damage to topple her and cause her to lose her standing so I can try to end the match in the next few minutes.

As if the world had something against me, at that very moment Tamiko was able to retrieve her chakram and used it to block my strike with ease. With her arm glowing a bright green that slowly began encasing the edges of her weapon's blade that strengthened her force and she was able to knock me back.

"Hey! No fair! You used some weird green voodoo magic. I call foul play. In fact I think I should win by default at this point." I yelled.

There was a crowd of laughter in the rows of seats upon hearing my statement.

Tamiko just tilted her head in confusion until some sort of realization hit her. "Balak, in all the time you have spent have you not heard of what aura is?"

Assuming that it was something that was common knowledge from the way she spoke, I merely responded with "yup, totally. But just in case there are some undesirables in the audience. Can you please enlighten them?"

"Oh but if you are so knowledgeable about aura then I'll let you have the honor."

Noticing the fact that I had just dug my grave by saying something stupid yet again, I decided to finally get the show on the road. "If we actually had the time I would. Now unless you hadn't been paying attention we sort of are in the middle of a duel."

Before she could retort back I lunged at her with my sword at the ready and slashed at her stomach. To which she deflected by twirling her chakram so that my blade merely skidded off of hers leaving my arm in the air and my katana pointing to the ceiling, giving Tamiko a pretty large opening. To which she accepted gladly and spun her chakram so that she could slash eight times at my chest in succession.

Man, talk about a combo.

Falling to the ground I could feel the exaustion and pain from the chakram taking affect. It was hard to endure and I'm not too sure as to how I was able to stand back up but I did. Like in one second I was on the floor than in another I was back on my feet facing Tamiko with a blurred vision. And no matter how many times I told my body to stay down and play dead like a possum. My body stood still and didn't move, which pretty much just made myself an easy target.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that much. But I know that you're on your last stand right now. Just one more hit and you will be down for the count." Said Tamiko in confidence.

My voice was shaken but I was still able to get one last qwip in. "I-i d-don't know a-about that b-but I'm pretty s-s-sure I could take another t-t-ten hits."

"Let's test that theory."

And just like that, Tamiko put both arms inside the inside circle of her weapon. Pushing a hidden button the chakram began twirling around her arms at sonic speed until it stopped to show that the chakram had completely changed shape. From a large chakram to dual gauntlets that went from her fingertips to her elbows like a black shadow encasing her arms.

Witgout any hesitation she drew back her fists and once she had gotten close enough she let loose barrage of punches that far exceeded ten and each strike felt like being hit by a boulder. And on the last punch she pulled back even further than all the times before and with a hint of a green hue along the edge of her fist, she struck.

Since I was miraculously able to still stand despite being pummeled I decided to just close my eyes and take the punch. Hopefully I just might live to see another day.

…

…

…Huh?

Odd. Could have sworn I was about to be hit by Tamiko a second ago.

Opening my eyes I saw that instead of Tamiko being in the action of hitting me she was right in front of me with her arms at her sides and her expression confused.

Not understanding I asked "ummm, w-what?"

She kept paused for a short while before she looked up to me and said "how did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked with my voice finally returning.

"…did you not notice what just happened?"

"Besides you not hitting me, nothing really happened."

Tamiko went bug-eyed in bewilderment and once my words sunk in she adorned a glare that I'm pretty sure could cause physical harm if eye contact is kept for too long.

"I DID hit you."

"Ah no you didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not- you know what, since this yelling is making Miss Goodwitch gain more grey hair which is very amusing as I can see her furrowing her eyebrows, why don't we phone in the audience for confirmation? All those who actually saw her hit me please stand and say 'OH MY OUM, Balak is sooooooo Kawaii~'."

The moment I finished I was given another glare from the chakram wielding girl. I could easily see that she was not amused. But before she could voice her thoughts there was a loud shout coming from the collection of students who have been in the class thus far. Clearly recognizable as the only pair of siblings I know to have shared the spiced cookies of death with me.

"OH MY OUM! Balak is soooooooooo Kawaii~."

"So with that it's confirmed. But did you even put any strength into it. It hurt less than being hit with a feather. In fact, you should have prepared a feather in advance, would've done more damage. Cause now we are just left in this awkward situat-"

Before I could finish, Tamiko had punched me square in the jaw with her gauntlets that had small gun attachments on the knuckles that shot out dust enhanced bullets. Knocking me out cold and on the floor like a dead guy.

Man, me and my big mouth.

* * *

An hour later...

I woke up in the same room I had been in since I 'came' to this academy. A room that I could call my personal suite in the infirmary. And I was a little surprised to see that the gaping hole in the wall was replaced. I really liked that broken wall, tis a shame.

Glancing down at my body I saw that I was still in my combat clothes which was odd because I assumed they would at least change the clothes that got damaged. Or put some random bandages on me so I look a little badass. But hey, beggers can't be choosers.

On that note the door to the room creaked and slowly opened to let in a very tall man dressed in an outfit similar to Headmaster Ozpin's but instead of the green tint Ozpin has, the man donned a suit of pure pith black. With a long fluffy black cloak that was torn and tattered. And after straining my eyes a little I noticed that there were a few chains hanging from his cloak.

"Ah, I see you have awoken. Do you feel any abnormalities with your body?"

Furrowing my brow I pulled myself up into a siting position but shot right back down when a throbbing pain flooded the entirety of my body.

Yup, no siting for me.

"Hmm, still hurting from your dual with Miss Parmida I see. You better stay down and let the medicine you were given do its work else you will only make the pain worsen."

Well this guy seems like a bore, he just seems a little too serious.

Not Weiss serious because at least she's a tsundere. This guy just comes off as deadly serious, like someone from the military. I for sure wouldn't be surprised if he said he was.

Regaining my voice I asked "I don't believe we've met so could you like, throw me a bone and tell me your name before I'm thrown into that awkward situation where I have to act like I know your name?"

The man chuckled and said "my name is Maxwell Spade. Though it is imperative that you refer to me as Professor Spade since I will be the new teacher of this academy."

Well if he chuckled at then he must have at least some humor. Or at least enough humor for me to fool around and get scolded every time I do.

Walking closer to me, Professor Spade continued with his introduction. "I will be the one in charge of those who take my class of mythology. It is a extremely small class as the majority of the student body see the class as a waste of their time. And it is, for the most part. Though there will be topics spoken of that could very well be helpful to a hunter's life." At this time he had chosen to take the seat next to my bedside. Siting down in a slow manner as if he had some sort of back problem.

Time went on as we sat in silence and I debated on breaking it by telling a stupid joke that I had heard from someone as I was passing by. But I decided against it and instead thought of a quick question I could ask.

"Will I be attending that mythology class?"

He raised his eyebrows and answered in a heartbeat. "Yes."

"So was that predetermined for me or do I actually have a choice in the decision?"

Professor Spade merely repeated himself and said "yes."

Not knowing which part of the question he was answering I felt my brows furrow in confusion and asked "was that a yes to it being predetermined or that I have a choice?"

"It was indeed made 'predetermined' for you to attend per Headmaster Ozpin's orders. He was the one who planned to have the class arranged and also was the one to pick from the many students to attend. Although it is still up to you whether or not you truly want to join my class."

Now before I be rash I should think a little on my options here.

On one hand I could say yes and join this class of myths and legends taught by this brand new teacher.

On the other hand I could say no and not go to such an interesting class and just go back to my slightly less than exciting life without a mythology class.

Hmm.

Well I've thought enough. Like my answer couldn't be anymore evident.

"Teach, the only reason I would decline such a request would be because there was nothing that interested me. And this subject has done more than just pique my interest."

"Then I will be glad to see the day that I begin my lectures." Then with a grace contrasting with the speed it took him to sit down, he jumped from his and strode to the room's door but stopped mid-way walking out to give one last glance my way a said "your welcome for your school provided scroll by the way." Then he just slid into the hallways while barely making a sound as he shut the door.

I was somewhat bewildered by what he said until I looked to my side and saw that there actually was a scroll sitting on the edge of the bed. Its screen bright with picture of a recent message that read 'welcome to Professor Spade's class of mythology. May you learn much and enjoy the unique class that has been added to the curriculum to a chosen few. The class officially starts Wednesday and each student is expected to be fully prepared for class. And to also be ready to change into their combat outfits should the Professor Spade ever give an assignment that requires the students to do so.'

Usually I would question as to how he was able to slip the scroll onto my bed without me noticing but I was just too excited for what this new class will entail. Hopefully it will be the most fun class in the school so I can brag about it to my teammates and friends.

Wanting to know more I tapped a few button on the scroll to find a overview of the class' information. It was about some reading material that would be given to the students. Main topics that would be discussed along with a few projects that would be given later on. There was also a list of those who were attending. I really know them, sure I may have seen them every now and then when I roamed the halls but no I personally kno- wait. Did that just say Yang and Octavia were on the list?

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Author's Note: Heys guys it's your good pal thebluebuffalo and I have finally updated this story after soooooo long. And just so you know I have a legitiment reason why it's been such a long while. It's because as I wrote I would always be struck with a new idea that I just to incorporate into a new story. Which has led me to having a total of 8 stories I'm working on by myself, and it has been a little stressful trying to find the time to work on all of them so I decided to quickly finish this chapter.

And as a reply to John Smith on his review: I honestly for some odd reason never thought of doing a BalakXYang. And I'm probably going to do that instead. Putting them together actually gave me an idea for this one idea I had for a later chapter that I'll have to edit once I find where I put my notebook of fanfic ideas.

Lastly here's a list of all the names of the fanfics I'm working on (including the two that have already been made stories):

1\. The Forgotten God (RWBY Fanfic)

2\. Beacon's Designated Drunk (RWBY Fanfic)

3\. The Selfish One (Divergent Fanfic)

4\. A Twisted Story (RWBY Fanfic)

5\. A Bullied Love (RWBY Fanfic)

6\. I'm In RWBY?! (RWBY Self-Insert Fanfic)

7\. Beacon (Vale's Psychiatric Hosptal For The Insane) (RWBY Fanfic)

8\. The Man With The Wolf Mask (RWBY Fanfic)

And with that I bid you all goodbye.

Thank you for continuing to read my stories and I hope you enjoy the ones that come in the future.

P.S. Don't steal those fanfic names/ideas, they belong to me and if u do I'll sue you with my buffalo lawyer. And he DID get his license from a cereal box so you know it's official.

Stay Fresh!


	12. Update

The Forgotten God  
[Update] &amp; stuff, mostly stuff ;P

This is by no means a hiatus letter, heck I could upload the next chapter if I wanted to(don't get mad at me). I just have begun to lose interest in the way that I had written this story. It is my first fanfic and could have been much better in my opinion. So what I wanna say in this update is two questions.

Should I continue writing the story as is?

Or

Should I rewrite the story?

AS for me personally, I'm leaning more towards the 2nd question. But if for some reason you guys like it the way it is then I will just do some finishing touches on the next chapter &amp; upload it. Though if there is an even amount of people who want a rewrite/continuation, then I will hold a poll. So yeah, that could happen.

Now here is a quick list of why I'm feeling the need of a rewrite.

• I didn't start off very strong since the first chapter/prologue was just a paragraph.

• I don't feel like I did good job of writing with the character's personalities in mind.

• Gramar - I Don Goofed on some parts.

• Lastly, I pretty much was winging every chapter I wrote at the beginning &amp; never really made an outline of the stories events until waaay later on.

Now that that's out of the way I want to notify you guys about a few things:

1\. I will be uploading a one-shot RWBY fanfic called "Bullied Love" on the weekend. It's one I have been working on and before you guys start thinking it's a yaoi with Cardin &amp; Jaune **then you're wrong. **It's actually about cardin and our adorable bunny Velvet who's perspective is told in the story. So look forward that. Also don't expect it to be like 10,000 words cause I just don't _feel_ like making a one-shot that long.

2\. There are two other RWBY stories that I would like to start uploading but feel the need to finish at least one fanfic o' mine before I begin them.

-Beacon (Vale's Psychiatric Hospital For The Insane)-

A dark story taken place in a real life like world. Where Ruby Rose undergoes a terrible trauma and ends up a broken and mentally unstable child.

Description:

Lee Donovan, Beacon's chief executive has seen many patients come and go during his charge. Each one more lost from reality than the last. He always hated working at such a place but always steeled himself to endure it. Though that was until he began overlooking the progress of young Ruby Rose in her treatment. A task Lee thought would end just like the rest. But as luck would have it, things never turned out as expected.

-A Twisted Story-

Not gonna lie, there's no real plot in this story. It's just me trying to put a bunch of twists onto the original story. Hence A "Twisted" Story. But look forward to the first chapter.

Chapter One: The First Twist, Gender Switch!

So all of the original characters will be given a gender change. That'll be a thing.


End file.
